Bell Cranel Daily Life in Orario S2
by Shin Hyo Joon
Summary: Bell daily life is back again. This time, he will face more problem with his little sister finally become adventure of Loki Familia. Atherina Cranel will do anything that get in her way with her brother. Bell Harem in danger with this Yandere sister of Bell. How will Bell Harem handle this? we will look in Bell daily life story S2
1. CH 1 : Atherina Shilva Cranel

"Bell-kun your status is grow up much this time." Hestia smiled while looking at the Bell status sheet.

"Really, Goddess-Hestia?" Bell take a look at the sheet.

"Uhmm! your status growth too fast. Maybe this is the effect after you fight against Bete." Hestia.

**Bell Cranel**

**Lv 5**

**STR : I 35 - F 382**

**END : I 28 - E 425**

**DEX : H 128 - E 483 **

**AGI : F 329 - C 654**

**MAG : I 19 - F 357**

Skill :

**Argonaut Dawn (active )** : _Allow the user to enhance all his status for 50% ,also allow user to increase Extra status depend what status he wish to increase ( he can keep changing the Extra status but consume more mind energy) and allow user to charge a counter attack. when using Argonaut Dawn, The grand bell sound would be hear. The Grand Bell sound will ringing loudly depend of user wish. when this skill active Bell will swarm and engulf by particle of light. Now Bell can fight while charging Argonaut Dawn._

**Liaris freese ( passive ) **: _Fast Growth skill that allow Bell to growth with a fast pace. The skill is depend the strong of Bell feeling and His Desire. This skill also make Bell Resist to any Charm. Hestia still don't know that his skill effect already reduce during his encounter with so many girl. ( Bell cannot see this skill because Hestia blur it ) _

**Dungeon Slayer **: _Increase all his abilities when fight against Monster in dungeon. This skill is evolved due the seriousness of Bell when he go to dungeon. _

Development Abilities :

**Luck : E**

**Abnormal resistance : F**

**Escape : G**

**Instinct : I**

"How much Bell-sama status increase, Hestia-sama?" Lili.

Welf and Mikoto also curious. After all they never hear in firsthand about Bell update.

"It's about 1500 point i think" Hestia answer it with smile in her face.

""1500 point!"" Mikoto and Welf yelled in sync after hear Hestia answer.

"Sasuga Bell-sama." Lili smiled.

"Bell-dono, you grow too fast. I'm so jealous. My status only increase 200 point." Mikoto making a sad face.

"It's really another level." Welf sound gloomy.

"Should i apologize?" Bell sweat-dropped.

"But if Bell-dono can keep growing, i believe Bell-dono will become a great first rank adventure." Mikoto look so excited

"But i already first rank adventure, Mikoto-san." Bell sweat-dropped.

"You can kick that werewolf ass easily now. He always look down on you, Bell." Welf.

"Bell-dono is the best." Mikoto.

"Your compliment is too much mikoto-san. After all i helped by someone amazing like you, Lili, Welf and Haruhime. Even i grow stronger, I cannot do anything alone. I'm still need my comrade." Bell smiled.

"Take it easy Bell. I already promise that i will help you with all of my strength." Welf.

"Me too Bell-sama. I will help you with all my power." Lili.

"You can always count on me Bell-dono." Mikoto

"I will always do anything that can help you, Bell-sama." Haruhime.

"Thanks all. You guys are a great comrade i ever had. Let's do our best and make Hestia Familia become bigger." Bell

""""OHHHHHH!""""

In front of Orario gate. A girl with silky white ash hair walking inside the gate. Her appearance make anyone will mesmerized by her look. her white skin, a beautiful face that even can compare to Freya or Ais. Don't forget her body goal. All adventure boy mesmerized by her beauty aura.

"Oni-sama…." Her soft voice will make anyone who hear it will melt.

This girl keep smiling whatever she mention her brother. For her, her brother is everything. After what happen 8 years ago, she finally had a chance to find her brother.

"Finally i can meet you. We will always together now."

"Oh my my my, what a beautiful girl. How abo-Ughhhh!" before the boy get to touch her, she is already kick the boy face which make the boy knock out instantly.

"No one can touch me beside my brother. Know your place!." her voice send a shiver to anyone that hear it.

All of them who see the scene do not dare to interfere. She just knocked out a level 4 adventure with a single kick.

"Brother! I will find you! Anyone who get in my way will be killed!"

"guhhh!" Bell suddenly feel a goosebump.

"What happen, Bell?" Welf.

"No-no-no. Nothing. Just feeling like i'm gonna meet a yandere who obsessed with me." Bell mumbled the last part.

"Huh? What are you saying? I cannot hear you." Welf.

"N-N-Nothing. Forget it, Welf." Bell.

Welf just shrug his shoulder and continue make a new weapon for Bell.

.

In Market District.

"I'm happy that ya can accompany me, Riveria." Loki smirk while looking at Riveria. More like look at her body.

"Do something funny and i will really blow you up now." Riveria glare at her goddess.

"Uwohhh, scary as usual. But this will not make me to st- ouchhhh." just when Loki try to grope Riveria, she already smack Loki head with her staff.

"Don't make me blow you up with Rea laevatein in here." Riveria.

"Kidding. I'm just kidding." Loki sweat dropped.

Suddenly Loki eyes fixed on a beautiful figure that she never seen before. She look at her with smirk and many thought.

"Riveria, are you ever see that person before?" Loki.

"Hmm?"

Riveria look at the girl that pointed by Loki. For some reason, Riveria can sense a familiar feel with the girl.

"_She has a same vibe when i meet Ais first time."_ Riveria.

"My feeling tell me that girl is worthy my attention." Loki smirk.

"I don't think we must disturb her. She look like find something." Riveria.

"Then, we can offer a help to her right? Come on!" Loki go forward to the girl.

"_Why i had a bad feeling about this." _Riveria.

Loki come toward the girl who still talking with some adventure to know about his brother. But seems the adventure confused for the lack of her info about her brother.

"Oya, girl. Seem you need a help." Loki.

The girl turn her head and looking at Loki. Loki got shocked with the girl look. her eyes widened at the girl pretty face. The girl giving an expressionless look to Loki. But Loki eyes sparkled when see her face.

"_Oh my father, she looks so hot!"_ Loki

"Sorry, are you talking to me?"

"_Even her voice sound so beautiful like Ais. Masaka, she is Ais lost twin!?"_ Loki still drooling looking at the girl.

"Sorry for my stupid goddess. She always like that when looking at girl." Riveria.

"If there are nothing important, i must go now. I need to find my brother."

"Hoo~ so ya looking yer brother? How about we help you?" Loki.

"You know my brother?"

"At least give us some hint. Just maybe yer brother was in my familia." Loki

"I not really remember beside his crimson red eyes and his innocent look. He always smile whatever we playing. But i remember her last name was Cranel." The girl still expressionless.

""_CRANELLLL!?"" _Riveria and Loki got culture shock.

"_Bell Cranel had a sister?!" _ Riveria.

"Hoo.. Cranel. _This must be my lucky day. I will make this girl become my familia member." _ Loki smirk.

"Do you know him?!" the girl look so excited when Loki mention the name.

"You can say that maybe your brother was in my familia. his name was Bell Cranel. The white hair rabbit with crimson red eyes. I can lead you the way to meet him. but…" Loki.

"But?"

"You must join my familia!" Loki gave a big smirk this time.

"If my brother on your familia i will join, But…"

For some reason Loki can feel the killing intent in this girl. Also this girl aura giving a different vibe than before. Riveria even can feel shiver a bit.

"I will kill you even you are a goddess." the girl release amount of killing intent in a big scale, make some people who feel it become frozen.

"_Crap! This girl was being serious. and what with her killing intent. If she can make me scare a bit, she must be at least a level 6."_ Loki.

"Loki. I think you would better tell her the truth. This girl giving me a dangerous vibe and i'm not like it. Looks like she already suspicious about your plan." Riveria.

"I know. But this what make it worth it." Loki also giving a different vibe this time.

"Loki, don't make any p-Uhh" Riveria frozen when look at Loki.

"Don't get in my way, Riveria. This time you should obey me." Loki

"U-understood." Riveria choose to silent.

The girl still looking both of them.

"Okay! Join my familia. and you will meet you brother." Loki.

"I understand. If this for meeting my brother. I can join your familia. But if you lying about it i will surely kill you in soft pain."

"Ya can trust me. So what's your name?" Loki smirk.

"My name is Atherina Shilva Cranel." Atherina.

"Okay let me giving you my falna first and you will get to meet your brother." Loki

"Haik, Goddess." Atherina.

"Riveria i want you to find that rabbit boy and bring him to our manor. I don't accept a rejection." Loki.

Riveria cannot reject Loki if she already like this. All she can do now just obey. "Understood Loki, i will bring Bell Cranel to our manor."

.

.

In Hearth Mansion, Bell training himself with Mikoto. They always practice with each other even in their rest day. Mikoto of course feel happy because Bell always accept her invite to training.

"HYAAAAHHHHH!" Mikoto

**CLANKK!**

**SLASHHH!**

"Not bad, Mikoto-san!" Bell who still avoid and block mikoto attack.

"Sasuga Bell-dono. You're really fast. it's really hard to land a strike to you." Mikoto.

"You're also giving a good improvement, Mikoto-san. Your swordman skill always amused me." Bell

"It's all thanks to Bell-dono who always accept my invite to training. Let's take a rest Bell-dono. We already practice for 1 hour. After all Bell-dono still need a proper rest." Mikoto.

"I'm okay Mikoto. I already got a plenty rest when in Melen tho." Bell.

"No, Bell-dono. You must rest now." Mikoto grab Bell hand and drag him to his room.

Haruhime who just running toward Bell suddenly call Bell. "B-Bell-sama!"

"What happen Haruhime? Why are you look so panic?" Bell.

"R-Riveria-sama is coming to see you!" Haruhime.

"Huh…" Bell.

Riveria already sit in Hearth Mansion. She actually had many thought on her mind now. Loki already take the risk for recruit Atherina.

"Riveria-san, What happen?" Bell who coming and walk toward Riveria.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing your time, Bell Cranel. But there something i must tell you. And if you can, I want you also come with me to Twilight Manor. There are someone who want to meet you." Riveria.

"_Meet me? Ais? No… If Ais want to meet me, Riveria-san will not giving a different vibe like this. These must be something happen. _I understand i will come with you." Bell smiled.

"Once again, I'm really sorry for disturbing you." Riveria giving a bow.

"Please don't be like this, Riveria-san. After all you are my mother right. It's not wrong for the son helping his mom." here it come again, the smooth Bell.

Riveria smiled at Bell. "I'm really happy if you think of me as your mother. But as your mother, i cannot keep give you a problem with you."

"You never give me a problem, Riveria-san. You just come to take me with you to meet someone. I think that's normal." Bell.

"If you say so, we better move on now. She already wait for you." Riveria give a smile.

"""_SHE?!_""" Haruhime, Lili and Mikoto. Actually Mikoto just curious who want to meet Bell.

"Okay, Riveria-san. Okay guys, tell Goddess-Hestia that i will go to Twilight Manor with Riveria-san. " Bell walk away with Riveria

"I begin curious who the girl that want to meet Bell-sama." Haruhime.

"Hmm." Mikoto.

"What happen Mikoto-sama?" Lili.

"Riveria-sama expression just now is different like usual. Whatever she look at Bell-dono, she like had a mixed expression in her face. Looks like there something happen in Loki Familia." Mikoto.

"I hope Bell-sama is okay." Haruhime.

Just like that Bell and Riveria walk to Twilight Manor. Atherina was sighted had her back already printed with Loki Familia Falna. Loki in other hand smile like crazy because she success to get this rabbit sister join her familia. With a tricky trick of course. She bit surprised that Atherina already Mid tier Level 6 adventure.

**Artherina Shilva Cranel**

**Lv 6**

**STR : D 482**

**END : C 612**

**DEX : E 421**

**AGI : E 462**

**MAG : F 383**

**Skill :**

**Shiva : Fahrenheit ( Active )** : Atherina use power of ice and make her body and her weapon engulf by Ice aura. Her endurance and Strength will increase 40% and she will receive reduce damage from any type attack or magic by 20%. So far this skill is similar of Ais Tempest.

**Saviour Phase ( passive ) **: Atherina had this skill after being saved by Bell. She desire to being like Bell who save people without thinking. This skill will increase her falna whatever she save someone who in need. The increase status was incredible huge ( about 125% ). Atherina already save at least 23 people who being attacked by monster. Also this skill will disappear once she meet Bell again.

**Concurrent Chanting ( Passive ) : **Atherina can fight and moving around when chanting a magic. This skill is really difficult to pull off because need much concentration to sync moving while chanting. Surprisingly Atherina able to do it even she is not a mage.

**Shiva : Fairy Spirit ( Passive) : **Atherina gain favor from ice spirit and grant her status increase by 30% as she begin initiate fighting or battle. Her eyes will change colour from Yellow become light blue. The skill will auto deactivate as she is not involved in a battle. Atherina can use this skill to giving a pressure or intimidate her enemy.

Development Abilities :

**Hunter : E**

**Abnormal resistance : F**

**Swordman : G**

**Mage : H**

**Spirit Healing : I**

Magic : (2) **( Still a secret )**

**.**

**.**

"Are you really that rabbit sister? You more stronger than the ra-"

Loki instantly shut up and sweat-dropped when Atherina just point her sword at Loki. Loki actually did not mind it, because she often get this attitude from Ais. But what surprise her was how she really don't like if someone talk bad about the her brother.

"I don't want you to insult my brother more. I don't care if he is weak or not. He still my beloved brother." Atherina.

"I'm just joking… joking!" Loki.

Atherina wear her outfit back. Finally she can meet his brother. She finally can embrace her brother. But she actually feel afraid that her brother will not welcome her back. Maybe her brother already forget about him. She don't want to show her sad side to anyone. Loki notice it. Even she do wrong thing to her by tricked her to join her familia, she still understand her feeling.

"No need to feel like that. I believe he will remember you. He may forget you now but when he see you again, i bet with my life he will remember and embracing you right away." Loki.

"How can you can be so sure about it?"

"Because your brother is the man that never make a girl sad and cry." Loki.

Atherina look away from Loki. She is smiled at Loki word. She know the god just try to cheer her up. Maybe this goddess had a bit good side on her.

"Loki are you there? Oh…" Ais who suddenly come to Loki room.

"AIZ-TANNN YOU FINALLY COME TO M- GUAHHHH"

Just like usually Loki will get a slap from Ais and make her knocked back to her place. Ais look at Atherina with plain expression. Same goes to Atherina. Loki who get up and look them both suddenly had her eyes sparkled.

"_T-T-This is just a wombo combo!"_

"Who are you?" Ais.

"I'm Atherina Shilva Cranel."

Ais was shocked to hear her last name. Why she had Bell last name on her?. Who is she?

"Why you had Bell last name on you? Who are you to him?" Ais act like possessive girlfriend.

Atherina in other hand also surprised this girl know her brother name.

"I'm shall be the one who should ask you a question. How you know about my brother?!"

Loki can feel a tension between this two princess. Loki just sweat-dropped look at the view. In her mind, she hope that the boy can handle this two princess. Both of them still glare each other.

"I'am..uhmm.. special partner to Bell." Ais blushed.

"Uhmm… You must be lying." Atherina pout.

"I'm not lying." Ais.

"I will separate you and my brother then." Atherina

"_Wait-wait. This conversation is bit weird. How can they argue with a such plain expression like that?!"_ Loki.

"I will never leave Bell. He is my someone that i care of." Ais.

"My brother only need me!" Atherina.

"You're a brocon?" Loki

"I don't want hear a thing from a pervert goddess like you." Atherina.

"Guahhhh!" Loki feel like Atherina word just stabbing her heart.

.

.

Bell already arrive in Twilight Manor. Riveria quickly bring Bell to meet his sister. But Loki Familia member was sighted surround on something.

"Ohh! It's Argonaut-kun." Tiona smiled.

"Bell Cranel!" Lefiya glare at the rabbit.

"W-What happen?" Bell.

"We just heard from Loki that we got a new member that already level 6." Tione.

"Woah sugoii!" Bell smiled.

"_So Atherina is already level 6?"_ Riveria.

"By the way Riveria-san, you say there someone who want to meet me. Where is she?" Bell.

"Oh i will bring you to-"

Atherina who suddenly look at Bell run toward him with bright expression in her face.

"ONI-SAMMMMAA!"

Bell who saw Atherina run toward him, giving Bell a big hug. Bell was not surprised to be honest. More like he is confused. Why Atherina on the Loki Familia manor.

"A-Atherina?!" Bell.

"Oni-sama still remember me? I-I-I'm so happy." Atherina smile more brightly.

"Of course i'm remember you. Only you the one who keep call me Oni-sama even tho i'm no-" Bell.

"Oni-sama! I finally meet you!" Atherina seem scream at purpose. Bell seems notice it and stop talk about it.

"So she is really your little sister?" Riveria.

Bell looked at Atherina who nod her head with sweat dropped. Bell understand that she want Bell pretend to be her brother. Bell will ask the detail later from Atherina.

"Yes. You already know her name right? There's Cranel in her last name."

Atherina bit shocked that Bell can played along with her. No he is not played along, he just helping her right now. But she is beyond happy now. Her call to be brother finally in front of her. He scent never change. Always success to make her calm. She really like Bell scent. it's so addicting to her.

"Ano.. Atherina, you can stop sniffing on me now." Bell sweat-dropped.

"I cannot. Your scent was the best, Oni-sama." Atherina blushed.

"Stop it now." Bell smack Atherina head.

"Ouchh~. It's hurt. Oni-sama so mean." Atherina.

"Say the one who keep sniffing on me." Bell.

"To think you had a sister Bell Cranel." Riveria.

"I also want sniff on Bell." Ais pout but the other sweat dropped at her statement.

"It will be shame to her for had a brother like that womanizer."

**SLINGGGG!**

"Hiiiiiiii~~!" Lefiya just shocked because Atherina just throw her sword to Lefiya.

"I'm sorry. I'm slipped my hand. I really appreciate you if you not talk ill about my brother." Atherina was smiling but her voice was bring shiver to anyone who hear it.

"Atherina, why you do something like that? It's dangerous." Bell.

"She just being disrespectful to you Oni-sama." Atherina pout cutely which make the man of Loki Familia had lovestruck in their eyes.

"She just joking around. No need to be like that." Bell patted Atherina head.

"Huaaaaaaa…" Atherina blushed.

Tiona and Ais who saw that of course jealous. Why Bell can act normally to Atherina but not to them. He even act like lover to Atherina despise he is her brother.

"I'm also want Bell pat my head." Ais pout again.

"So Riveria-san, you bring me here to meet Atherina, right?" Bell.

"Yes. She say, she want to meet you so badly. She already looking for you over Orario." Riveria.

"Soka… I'm sorry for troubling you, Atherina." Bell smile.

"No.. it's okay Oni-sama." Atherina smile.

Ais who cannot take it anymore, walk toward Bell to get his attention.

"Bell…" Ais pout.

"Ai-Ais-san!" Bell.

"You never told me that you had a little sister." Ais.

"Ah! Yeah. you can see that we get separated when we still kid." Bell.

"Jjuruii!" Ais suddenly grab Bell right arm.

"W-What are you doing, Ais-san?" Bell.

"Stay away from my brother!" Atherina glare at Ais.

"Yada, Bell... Please pat my head too." Ais pout.

"EKKHHHH!" Bell.

"Don't do it, Oni-sama." Atherina

"Bell… You are making me sad." Ais using her puppy eyes, which make Bell cannot resist Ais.

"Ughh.. G-Gomen.." Bell pat Ais head.

"You tricked, Oni-sama. I will kill you." Atherina

"I'm not tricked him, we always had this kind of relationship." Ais

"You Tricky Doll!" Atherina

"You brother complex!" Ais

"Oni-sama you shouldn't near this girl too much. She bring a bad influence to you!" Atherina.

**(Dont worry they talk in kuudere mode. So they not screaming like Lefiya or Hestia.)**

"You're just want to monopolize Bell for yourself." Ais.

"If yes, what do you gonna do?" Atherina

"How about a duel? the winner will get a lap pillow from Bell." Ais still airhead.

"I accept! I will get that lap pillow from Oni-sama!" same to Atherina.

"You two cut it out." Bell who cannot take it anymore smack both of their head make Riveria shock.

**TOK! TOKK!**

""Ouch!""

""Bell / Oni-sama""

"Don't use that face on me both of you. Atherina you are being rude to Ais and Ais-san you shouldn't make a fight with my little sister." Bell.

"But.. Oni-sama.." Atherina.

"I don't want to hear a complain. Behave." Bell first time using his cold voice.

"H-Haik.. O-Oni-sama." Atherina pout sadly.

"Bell.. Y-You're scary." Ais shiver.

"Ais-san behave." Bell.

"H-Haik.. Bell." Ais also pout sadly.

Bell sigh. "Ais-san she is my little sister, it's normal for her to being close to me. You cannot pick a fight with my little sister just because she more close to me. Atherina you shouldn't say a bad thing about Ais-san. She is someone i look up as an adventure. Both of you apologize.

""Ughh...I-I-I'm sorry…"" Atherina and Ais still glare each other.

"Do it right." Bell.

"I'm sorry…." Atherina pout

"I'm sorry too." Ais pout

Bell sweat dropped looking at this both childish girl. At least both of them already apologize each other. the other who see Bell tamed the princess only can jaw dropped. Bell gotta back to home now.

"Oni-sama, I want to see your room." Atherina.

"My room? Of course. You can come with me to Hearth Mansion." Bell smile.

And with Bell saying that, Loki suddenly remember something important. Something that make her life in danger.

"Hearth Mansion? Wait… Oni-sama. You are also Loki Familia member right?" Atherina.

"Ehh? No… I'm Hestia Familia, Atherina." Bell.

Suddenly Atherina unleash a cold aura around her. Loki already sweat-dropped and pray to her father to save her from this girl.

"Loki… You say that my brother was on your familia right?" Atherina.

"Eto… I just say in the end that if you join my familia, you will meet your brother ya. I never mention that your brother was in my familia." Loki sweat dropped.

"Y-Y-Youu! Tricked me! I will kill you right now!" Atherina.

With that Atherina charge to Loki. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Serve her right." Riveria.

"Atherina… Stop playing your sword to Goddess-Loki! It's dangerous!" Bell begin to panic.

"She must pay for her crime, Oni-sama. I will kill her with my own hand." Atherina still chasing Loki.

"Please! HELP MEEE! GYAAAAHHHHHH ITS HURT ATHERINA! YER SWORD JUST STAB ON MY BUTT! GYAHHHHHH!" Loki.

In the end Bell is ended Atherina with some pamper which effective make Atherina cool down a bit. Atherina sniff a bit because she is not in same familia with her brother. Loki in other hand still lying in ground with grab her butt that stabbed by Atherina.

.

.

.

**And Cut!**

**Welcome back to my season 2 story with an OC as additional character. But don't worry, this story not focused too much about her, But about Bell daily life again. Still because her little sister is a Brother complex, she will keep disturb Bell harem life.**

**I don't know if this story good or not but…..**

**Happy reading.**

**Hope I'm improve much in this season 2 story.**


	2. CH 2 : The Beginning Of New Daily Life

"GRRRRR! That hentai Goddess! I shall kill her when I had a chance!" Atherina sulking and angry after know that she had been tricked.

"Stop Sulking, Atherina." Bell who still patted Atherina's head to calm her down.

"Oni-chan, I don't want to be here. I want to be with you!" Atherina.

Bell only can sweat-dropped looking at Atherina who keeps whining about the same thing. Bell only can pat her head to calm her down and yet she still sulking.

"Listen to nii-san. Don't be like this, okay?" Bell

"But…"

"I will promise will always come to see you when I had time. Loki Familia is a really good and strong Familia. it will more be suited for you than join my Familia now." Bell.

Finn and Riveria only can look at Bell with a mixed expression. For Bell try to convince his little sister to join their familia make them feel more guilty because cannot stop their goddess plan. Finn and Riveria can force Loki to remove her Falna, but looks like Bell had another plan for his little sister.

"I don't care if your familia is weak or bad, I just want to be with you. I waited 8 years to be with you and I still get separated from you, Oni-sama. It's not fair!" Atherina.

Bell did not have any other way but must do this. he didn't want to do it. But only this thing will make Atherina calm down.

GREBBB~!

All who see the scene only can jaw dropped. Just now Bell hugs Atherina in front of them. And it's really effective. Atherina immediately stops whining and she even blushed right now with a smile on her face. Bell in the other hand also blushed little. He still remembers done this thing in the past for Atherina when she crying or sulking. Ais already jealous so much because Bell never initiates a hug to her.

"Atherina, don't say a bad thing like that. We are not separated. We still can see each other. You can always come to my mansion or I will always visit you. I want you to keep staying here. Please? For my sake, Atherina." Bell smiled.

"Uhmm~~ i-if Oni-sama say so... I will stay here… For oni-sama." Atherina keeps blushing.

"Thank you. Also please respect your captain and also Riveria-oka-san." Bell.

"Ehh? Riveria-oka-san?" Atherina.

"Yeah, She is my stepmother in here. She always helps me when I'm in trouble, so please listen to Riveria-san okay?" Bell

"Okay, Oni-sama. I doing this because you told me. Even I don't like it, if it's for you I will do it." Atherina.

"Please do it because you mean it, Atherina." Bell.

"I understand Oni-sama." Atherina hugs Bell again and Bell just patted Atherina's head again.

"I'm really sorry Bell Cranel. For making you and your sister got separated." Finn

"Please don't apologize, Finn-san. I am happy my little sister can join your familia. As his brother, I'm really proud of it." Bell.

"Why are you doing this, Bell Cranel?" Riveria.

"I'm doing this for Atherina's sake. If she staying here, she may learn many than from my familia. When I'm not on her side, please look after Atherina. I will get this straight Finn-san, My reason to make Atherina stay here just because she will be safe being in your Familia. I'm still lacking in many aspects and I'm afraid I cannot protect Atherina. She is the only one precious sister I had. I don't want something bad to happen to her just because of my carelessness." Bell

"I understand. I will promise to take care of her." Finn.

"I hear from Loki that she already mid-level 6 adventure." Riveria.

"She is already level 6 huh? She is already growing so stronger than I am. I hope I can get stronger soon." Bell.

"What are you saying? You're now a lot stronger than the first time I meet you." Finn.

"Thanks for the compliment, Finn-san." Bell.

"Oni-sama... " Atherina.

"Atherina, promise me that you will behave, okay? Don't make a problem with your own member. Nii-san will come to see you again." Bell smiled.

"Haikk! Oni-sama… I will promise to behave and not make you disappointed." Atherina blushed and smile to Bell.

"Good! That's my little sister." Bell patted Atherina's head again.

"Bell…" Ais pout.

"E-Eh? Ais-san?" Bell

Ais just walking toward Bell and tilt her head to Bell. She wants Bell also to pat her head as he does to Atherina.

"I want you to pat my head too." Ais pout

"K-K-Kawaii!" Bell

"You Doll Princess stay away from Bell-nii-sama!" Atherina.

"No… I will not be going anywhere unless Bell pats my head. And stop calling me Doll you Level 6 Brocon!" Ais

"Grrr this girl getting my nerve." Atherina.

"Atherina please calm down." Bell.

"How can I calm when this girl keeps filthy on you, Oni-sama. She must be punished." Atherina sheds her sword.

"Atherina! " Bell.

"But Oni-sama…" Atherina.

"Please let this slip this time, okay?" Bell.

"Ughh… Okay, Oni-sama. I will let it slip for today." Atherina pout.

Bell gives a sigh. Ais still wait for Bell to pat her head. Feeling like Ais will never give up, Bell decides to pat Ais head. Ais smiled with blush in her face. Why this rabbit always makes her feel comfortable with a simple action like this? And she also wondering, Why her heart feel so hurt when she saw Bell get hugged by Atherina in front of her. She supposed to feel normal because Atherina is Bell's sister. But why?

"Oni-sama, it's already 3 minutes. You can stop patting her head now." Atherina pout.

"AH! I'm sorry Ais-san. I patted to long." Bell.

"It's okay Bell. I like it." Ais smile.

Bell blushed and look in another way. "It's good then."

"Wh-What is this?! Thi-This doll face tries stealing my beloved brother. I cannot lose to her." Atherina pout.

"Then I should back to my mansion now. I still need rest from injury I get before." Bell

"I-Injury? Wait! Oni-sama you're injured?!" Atherina.

"Not like a bad injury, Atherina. Just my last battle with someone make my body got an internal wound. So I'm still on recovery." Bell.

"Who makes you like this, Oni-sama?!" Atherina.

"Atherina?" Bell

"He must pay for his crime for hurting you, Oni-sama!"

Bell smiled at Atherina. She really absorbed play her role as a little sister. No, she is not playing it, she already thinks of him as her own brother. It's normal actually. Bell will also ask the same is Atherina hurt. Bell and Atherina may not blood-related but they really close to each other in the past.

"I'm okay. No need to be mad like this." Bell.

"How i cannot be mad, Oni sama! What if he is accidentally killed you?! I don't want to lose you!" Atherina.

Bell cannot argue much this time. He understands Atherina's feelings. Bell only can smile right now. Never think in his life he would meet Atherina again.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Atherina." Bell.

"Oni-sama?"

"I do understand your feeling about me. But don't let anger consume you. You can mad, but no need to go too far like that. Right now I'm okay and I'm still alive. So please, don't be like this. I don't want you dirty your hand for me. I will be feel bad as your brother." Bell.

Atherina finally calms down after hearing his step-brother word. She looks at Bell and begin to hug him again.

"I understand but promise me to be safe Oni-sama. You know, The only family I have is you. I will let this slide but next when I see someone hurting Oni-sama, I will not hesitate to hurt him back even I will kill him." Atherina.

"No killing. " Bell.

"I do not promise that's one." Atherina.

"You really stubborn, don't you?" Bell smiled.

"Only when it comes to, Oni-sama." Atherina smiled.

Riveria who sees the scene can feel how much Atherina really cares to Bell. She begins to feel bad for them to get separated because of their god. Athena's voice just now sounds so hurt when She knows Bell was injured. Finn in the other hand only can smile about this reunion. But deep in his heart, he still feels guilty like Riveria. He will try his best to take Bell's promise to take care of Atherina.

"I feel bad myself for saying her a brocon. She was just really afraid of losing Bell. She must really love Bell as her brother." Ais smile.

"Ja~ Oni-sama. Before you go home. Please kiss me in the lips!" Atherina.

"I take back what I said. She is a Freak BROCON!" Ais glare at Atherina.

"Stop saying something that makes people mislead, Atherina. And how can I kiss your lips? It will be a taboo." Bell sweat-dropped.

"We are sister and brother, Oni-sama. It's normal for us to kiss each other. You even can take a bath with me if you like." Atherina.

"I already warned you to not saying a thing that will misleading to other people.." Bell smack Atherina's head.

"Ouchhh! Itaiiii, Oni-sama!"

( Again she really a kuudere. So she talking in a soft voice like Ais or Amid )

"Ano Brocon!" Ais.

"Ais, Behave." Riveria.

Ais pout and look another way.

"I'm going, Finn-san, Riveria-san. Thank you for bringing me to meet my sister. Sorry for my selfish request. I will take is as my debt on Finn-san and Riveria-san." Bell

"Stop being like that, Bell Cranel. I still have a big debt from you. And I think this is a perfect chance to repay you." Finn

"If you say so Finn-san. Atherina, please don't make any trouble to Riveria-san and Finn-san. If I hear something bad from them I will be the one who will punish you." Bell

"Punish me more, Oni-sama!" Atherina Blushed.

"Brocon masochist." Ais.

"Shut up, Doll Face." Atherina.

"Atherina…." Bell.

"Just kidding, Oni-sama. i'm not someone like that." Atherina.

"Soreja, I will take my leave now. Goodbye Ais-san, Atherina." Bell.

"Bell Cranel, Let me take you home. I'm the one who brings you here anyway." Riveria.

"Eh? But it's okay Riveria-san. I can-"

"I insist." Riveria.

Bell sigh and then smile at Riveria. "Okay, Riveria-san. Thanks for escorting me."

With Bell leave with Riveria to Hearth Mansion. Atherina, on the other hand, had a sad expression in her face. Ais who see that immediately say something shocking.

"If you use that expression, you will make Bell worried." Ais.

"Hm?"

"Bell had his own reason to keep you stay in this familia. At least you must behave for Bell's sake." Atherina.

"I will try. But I cannot promise that I will obey the Loki command. She already tricked me and to be honest, I'm still cannot forgive her if it's not because Oni-sama told me to forgive her." Atherina.

"It's okay. I never obey much to Loki anyway. But please don't make Bell worried too much. He already takes many burdens for himself." Ais this time is serious.

"I hate hearing that thing from you, seems like you know many things about my brother. but I happy for someone like you can see my brother in a different way. but I will never lose to you Ais-san. I will get all my brother's attention and make you lose." Atherina.

Ii don't know what are you saying, but I also will not lose to you." Ais.

"Both of you stop that stupid rivalry." Finn.

.

.

Bell who already arrives gives his gratitude to Riveria who escorts him back to Hearth Mansion.

"Thank you very much, Riveria-s-"

"Call me Oka-san when we alone. I like it when you call me like that." Riveria blushes a bit.

"I actually want to call that, but I think I will be rude if I calling you like that, Riveria-san." Bell.

"You always consider people feeling. Maybe that's why Ais and Tiona always attached to you." Riveria.

"I don't think so, Riv-"

"I already told you to call me oka-san, Bell Cranel." Riveria.

"Oka-san, I don't think Ais-san and Tiona-san attached to me. We just befriend. That's all." Bell

"You really a dense one, Bell Cranel." Riveria.

"Ehh?"

"You might get a big problem because of your dense, Bell Cranel." Riveria smile.

Bell just tilt his head confused. He didn't understand what Riveria talking about. What he says about Tiona and Ais was right. Both of them may only see him as a friend. He also never a thing like they actually like him in a romantic way.

"Soreja, I will take my leave, My son." Riveria smile.

"ahh! Take care, Oka-san. Thank you for walking me back home." Bell.

"It's okay. Ja~ I'm going." Riveria smile at Bell.

With that Riveria walk back to Twilight Manor. Bell in the other hand enters the Hearth Mansion. In there Hestia and the other member already wait for him. Bell sighed. He already knows this would happen though.

"So Bell-kun, do you mind sharing who you meet at Loki Familia place?" Hestia already glares at Bell.

"Goddess-Hestia please calm down. It's not like I meet Ais-san." Bell panic a bit.

Lili being suspicious toward Bell. "Bell-sama we know you go there to not meet Ais-sama. But you must be met with another girl again?!"

Welf sweat-dropped at Lili. "Please let Bell explain, Lili-suke."

"So Bell-kun, who are you meet in Loki Familia?" Hestia.

"Huh... I meet my Long lost sister. Atherina Shilva Cranel." Bell.

"EH?"

All of them who hear Bell's statement become silent.

"Sister?" Haruhime

"Bell-sama had a sister?!" Lili.

"You must be lying, Bell-kun." Hestia.

"I'm not Kami-sama." Bell.

"Let me look at your eyes." Hestia

Hestia looks at Bell's eyes to prove if Bell lie or not.

"How it is, Hestia-sama?" Lili

"His eyes are pure and innocent. Pure like the rabbit who ready to leap to white crystal snow. He is not lying. But if she is your sister, why she join Loki Familia?" Hestia.

"Uhmm… Stuff happens. Loki-sama tricked my sister by saying that I also join her familia. My sister who believes her join her familia without know the truth." Bell.

"That Loki! Do you know what level is your sister?" Hestia.

"Mid Level 6 Adventure." Bell

Again anyone who hears it become stunned and frozen. His sister already a first rank adventure?!

"Why you did not take your sister back to us, Bell-kun?" Hestia.

"Yeah, Bell-sama. If she joins us, she can help our next expedition." Lili.

"Hestia-sama, Lili-dono please stop asking the question to Captain." Mikoto.

"But that's not fair. She is Bell-kun sister after all. She should join us." Hestia

"At least consider Bell feeling right now. He must be had a reason why he let her sister stay there." Welf who cannot contain his anger begins to talk to them.

Hestia and Lili who hear welf words begin to look at Bell. Their sadness in his eyes. Not only sadness, but there is also a fear. Fear of losing someone important to him. Hestia understands now why Bell let her sister in Loki Familia.

"Bell-kun…"

"Kami-sama, I also want my sister to join our Familia. But right now our familia is not strong enough. As a captain, I'm still lacking. I cannot protect many people at one time. Both my familia and Atherina is important. But if one day I got to save only one of you, what must i do? I ever almost fail to protect Atherina and she nearly dies." Bell

All of them silence. Even though he had an advantage skill right now, he still a human with a limit. Atherina may strong, But what if she got in danger and in the same time Welf and the other also in danger.

"I'm sorry Bell-sama. We never consider your feeling." Lili

"It's okay Lili. It just I don't want to lose anyone. Loki Familia can protect Atherina with Finn-san and The other there. and I can protect my Familia. So it's best to keep Atherina there before she converts to us. So we must get stronger from now on, so we can protect each other." Bell

"HAIKK! CAPTAIN!"

"I will grow stronger too. So I didn't fail to protect someone that important to me." Bell.

.

.

Atherina in another hand smile while looking out from the window. The moonlight this night really beautiful. She really wishes she can see it with her brother.

"You still the same, Bell-ni-sama. You still the same Oni-sama who always consider people feeling. I know what you fear about, oni-sama. People who know my level would think I will be alright on my own. But… You always worried about me. You always treat me with care. That's the reason why i'm so in love with you until now, oni-sama." Atherina.

8 Year ago.

"Nigeroooo!" Bell

"B-B-But… W-why?!"

"Just go now! I will try my best to divert the monster's attention." Bell.

"Why are you helping mee!?

"My grandfather told me, there is no reason to save someone who in need."

"But I treat you so badly, stupid! If I'm running away now you will get killed by the monster!"

"I know! I know! That's why I'm scared right now! I'm really scared right now!" Bell.

"SO WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME?!

"Because I want to be a hero. Like my grandpa's story that he tells me. I won't become your Hero." Bell.

"Hero?!"

"Please... Runaway now!"

'groahhahhhhhhhhhh' the Fenrir begin to move toward both of them.

"Ughhh… I'm here you stupid monster dog!" Bell.

The Fenrir responds to Bell's voice and immediately chases on him. Atherina is still frozen when see Bell get chased by the monster. If she runs now she might safe but Bell will surely die. She cannot be like this. Atherina grabs some stone and throw it to the Fenrir, which hit the Fenrir head. And Immediately the Fenrir chase toward Atherina.

"N-No…."

BOOOMMMMM!

"Ughhhhh!"

GREPPPPP!

"B-Bell…"

Bell made it in time. With all his strength he manages to run faster and save Atherina in time. make The Fenrir crashed with the rock behind Atherina.

"What are you doing?! You can die!" Bell.

"So what?! You also do the same to save me! So I just return a favor and do the same!" Atherina.

"You might get killed!"

"I wi-"

Suddenly Atherina can feel his back was stabbed with something sharp. Bell who looked at that shocked. The Fenrir got up and attack Atherina. Blood already poured over Atherina's body.

"No! Atherina!"

Without wasting time, Bell immediately Carry princes her and run toward the village. He runs with all his might, but The Fenrir still chasing him.

"Y-Yo-You s-sho-should p-put me down, Bell. I-I- I will not be saved an-anyway." Atherina.

"No! You will be saved. Just hang on! Arghhh!"

Bell speed still too slow for running away from the monster. As the distance becomes so close, The Fenrir launch an attack, and success hit Bell which makes him and Atherina knocked back to the ground. Bell can feel his body is hurt like a hell. He feels like he is gonna dying right now. The Fenrir begins to walk slowly toward Atherina. Ready to devour Atherina. Bell still fights with his body. He tries hard to move.

"Move! Y-You need to save Atherina! ugh…! Move!"

"I WILL SAVE ATHERINA!"

The Fenrir who senses something coming behind him turns around to look his behind. Bell who grab a twig stab the Fenrir eyes and makes the monster groan in pain. Bell in the other hand, quickly carries Atherina again and runs as fast as he can.

"Why are you trying hard to save me? I already do many bad things to you in the past. mocking you, even I ever slap you once, but you still save me. Your body already in this state and yet you keep carrying me like this is nothing." Atherina who can feel her sight begin to blur. Last time he sees Bell face. His facial expression was full of panic and fear but there is a determination in his eyes.

"You will be saved Atherina! I promise you!" Bell.

"T-Thank… for being my Hero." with that Atherina lose her conscious.

'GROAHHHHHHHHH!'

The Fenrir still chasing Bell with his eyes already injured.

"He still coming?! How can he-? Ughhh of course, he can smell Atherina blood. I need to move faster" Bell

A few distances again and Bell will arrive in village. As he keeps running, He can feel the Fenrir already behind him. He cannot escape anymore. He will die. But he cannot give up. With all his limit he running faster again.

"A little bit more. You can do it Bell!" Bell

But how fast Bell is, The Fenrir already catch him up. Bell who keeps running didn't care anymore. As the Fenrir begin to attack him, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck down the Fenrir and destroy him at an instant. The lightning impact is too strong that even makes Bell knocked back again. The villager who saw that immediately come to see what happen.

"Oh my god! Bell what happen to you?!"

"P-Please s-s-save Atherina…" Bell

"What happens to her!?"

Without waste more time The village quickly treats both of them. In far away, a man who stretched his hand smiled.

"You really have grown stronger, Bell. You're a Hero. I'm proud of you." The man smiles and disappears from there.

.

.

Atherina just opens her eyes. As she opens her eyes she sees some village nurse sitting while checking at her. She still processing in her mind. She finally remembers that she almost dies because the monster stabs her really hard.

"You already awake? Yokata!"

"W-Where am I?" Atherina.

"Right now, You are in the village hospital. You already coma for 3 days."

Atherina suddenly remembers Bell.

"W-W-Whe-where Bell?"

"Unfortunately... Bell in a coma after he transfuses his blood to you."

Atherina can feel her heart just like got stabbed hard.

"When you treated, The doctor says you lose so much blood. And unfortunately that day there no one blood who seems compatible with you. But then, Bell suddenly offers himself to check his blood. Surprisingly both of your blood was the same. The doctor refuses at first because Bell also injured. But Bell tries hard to convince the doctor to do the transfusion with his blood. And so the doctor agrees."

"S-so w-where are he now…?"

The nurse back away and revealed a white hair boy who sleeping peacefully but his face was pale, so pale. Atherina can feel her tear just streaming down.

"After the transfusion, Bell still conscious. He makes sure that you saved. After checked on you again, The doctor smiled and say you're alright. With that Bell instantly fell unconscious. He also in a state of coma because the damage in his internal body is worst. He still not awake until now."

Atherina slowly walks to Bell's place. Her tear still streaming down as she holds Bell's hand. She regrets everything she does to Bell. This boy always smiles at him, tries to talk to him even try to play with him but she keeps rejecting the boy.

"Pl-Please… Hikz… Please… wake up… I'm sorry for what I do to you. Let's playing together. I will not reject you from playing together anymore. I will also talk to you about many things. Please…!" Atherina.

From that day, Atherina always on Bell's side. Atherina is refuse to leave his side. She is always waiting for Bell to open his eyes. She even talks with Bell even Bell is not hear what she says. 3 days later Bell finally awake from his coma. The doctor itself surprised with the miracle that the kid was surviving. Atherina cannot hide her happiness hug Bell when crying. Bell just smiles in other hands at patted Atherina's head which makes Atherina blushed.

"I'm happy that you are saved ." Bell

"Stupid. You should think about yourself first!" Atherina

"I know. Sorry for making you worry." Bell

"That's not like I'm worried about you. I just feel bad because making you suffer." Atherina.

"Yeah, that's why I apologize to you." Bell

"Why are you stake your life just to save me? If you leave me behind, you will not be getting this condition." Atherina.

"Because you're girl?" Bell blushed.

"What reason is that? Can not you be serious!" Atherina pout.

"I save you because I want to be your hero ."

"W-what?"

"You know the first time I meet you, I can see that your eyes are full of sorrow and sadness. I always try to cheer you up. Take you to play together or talking about something. But you keep rejecting me. I try to open your eyes that happiness can be found as long as you believe in it. That's why I decide to become your hero for you. Hero to find your happiness." Bell smiled.

Atherina can feel her heart beating faster. She didn't know why she feels like that. But hearing his word making her smile. Like for her, He is her new light. A light that makes her find her happiness.

"After hearing about you from some people that you didn't have a family I decide, I also want to become your older brother. So if you sad or crying you can always come to me and I will calm you down. But… I know you will reject that idea. After all, you still hate me." Bell

"O-Oni-chan…" Atherina

"Eh?"

"You say that you won't become my older brother right? So.. from now on i will call you Oni-chan." Atherina looks another way.

"It's really okay?" Bell concern.

"Yeah. But you will really get trouble because I will really depend on you." Atherina.

"Daijoubu! I will take responsibility as your brother!" Bell smiled.

Atherina finally can smile brightly for the first time. Not only she found someone precious to her but someone who can make her heart fill with happiness. And the important is she found the Hero that saves her from sadness.

After six months, Bell and Atherina officially become sister and brother even they're not blood-related. But Atherina doesn't think like that, because Bell blood that he transfuses still running in her vein. Atherina also changes much and more bright than unusual. She never leaves her brother's side and always follows him.

"Atherina, you don't need to follow me in the restroom." Bell sweatdropped.

"But I don't want to leave your side, Oni-chan." Atherina pout.

"But… you cannot go in, Atherina." Bell.

Just like that, Bell sometimes feels uneasy because Atherina becomes grow attached to him. After a year they got separated because Atherina adopted by the royal family. At first, Atherina refuses and rejects it but Bell convinces her to accept it. At the last, Atherina accepts it and got separated from Bell. She promised herself to become a strong girl and meet his brother again.

End of Flashback

Atherina giggling after remember what happened 8 years ago.

"Oni-sama… Thanks for being my Hero."

.

.

.

Happy reading.

Didn't have anything to say. hehehe…

Sorry for the long update.


	3. CH 3 : Mini Bell

"Uhhh..." A kid just show his pout.

"Stop doing cute thing. I cannot resist your cuteness to much." Naaza who carry the kid and smile like a proud mother.

"I'm not doing cute thing! I'm just got mad you know." but whatever the kid do something, he just look more cute.

"KYAAA! YOU'RE SO CUTE I CANNOT RESIST ANYMORE. YOU JUST SHALL BECOME LIKE THIS FOREVER!" Naaza Hug the kid.

"Naaza-san… Stop hugging me!"

"Maybe the potion i made is a success after all." Naaza smile.

"That's not a success, Naaza-san."

"I'm sorry." Naaza smile and still poking at the kid cheek.

"You don't sound sorry after all!"

"Ehh… Don't cry. You will back to normal. I believe Airmid can cure you. Hope she failed tho." Naaza.

"Please stop saying something like that. I cannot go to dungeon if i become a 7 years old kid."

"Don't worry i will raise you as my kid, Bell Cranel." Naaza smile.

"Please stop teasing me. How is this happening?" Mini-Bell give a long sigh.

.

.

**30 minute ago!**

"Naaza-san, i'm coming." Bell

"Oh Bell. Good timing, there a new potion i want you to test." Naaza.

"A potion?" Bell.

"Uhmm! It's same as the dual potion i made before. But i try to improve it to restore more stamina. Don't worry i will not charge you for this potion." Naaza.

"It's safe?" Bell.

"I guarantee that it's okay to drink. After all i make the potion with same indigerent. So it will safe."

Bell take the Potion. "If you say so. I will drink it."

Bell open the tub and drink it in one shot. Bell didn't feel anything happen to his body. Yet he also didn't feel his stamina is restore or something.

"I cannot feel anything." Bell.

"So it's failure? Maybe i need to remake the potion with different indigerent." Naaza.

"The potion is good tho. It's unfortunate that- arghhh!"

Suddenly Bell scream loudly as his feel all his body was in pain. Naaza of course become panic to see Bell scream in pain like this. She is quickly find other potion to save Bell. Bell can feel his body begin to shrinking. When Naaza was back with some antidote in her hand, She only find a kid who look like Bell.

"What is happen to me?" Mini-Bell

Mini-Bell look at his body and begin to panic.

"EHH! Why am i shrinking?"

Bell look at Naaza. But Naaza had a blush and a sparkled eyes with her. If Bell is always had an innocent look when he still 14 yo, now he is even more innocent when he become kid. Naaza quickly carry him and hug him like a mother who fall in love with his own son.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! I WANNA TO PET YOU!" Naaza.

"S-Stop Naaza-san! it-it's embarrassing!" Mini-Bell.

"Uhh… i'm sorry." Naaza blushed.

"Ugh~ how am i supposed to walk in city like this." Bell.

"How about if i carry you around? Ohh! let cuddle in my room. Maybe i can dress you up. You will look so cute with my mini dress i bought yesterday." Naaza panting heavily.

Bell just sweat drop when see Naaza breath heavily while looking at him. But he more confused why she buy a mini dress.

"Ano, Naaza-san. you look scary right now." Mini-Bell.

"Sorry, I'm just cannot resist your cuteness, make me want to cuddle with you." Naaza still panting heavily.

"Hah~... We need to find a way to turn me back to normal." Mini-Bell.

"I will be honest, Bell Cranel. This potion i made is still on trial. So i'm still not understand how to make the antidote until i make the potion again to undo the effect." Naaza.

"Sona! So i will be like this forever?!" Mini-Bell.

Naaza sigh a bit. "I'm afraid, it's yes. All we can do is wait the effect to wear off."

"huaa! huaa! I don't want to become a kid forever! hua~!Huaa~!hua~~! Yadaa!"

Mini-Bell suddenly cry like a little kid ( which he already a kid tho ) make Naaza become panic but in same time she had sparkled in her eyes.

"_Why am i hope that he cannot be cured and being like this forever."_ Naaza smiled again.

"Hikzz~" Mini-Bell still sobbing.

At last Naaza decide to bring him to Airmid. Airmid had a magic that can cure or remove a status ailment. Even she actually didn't want turn Bell back to normal, but she cannot ignore this matter too.

"I will bring you to Airmid place. She might can help us." Naaza.

"Then we need go to Airmid-san place quickly." Mini-Bell.

Without warning, Naaza carry Bell in her arm. Bell blushed because her face really close to him. Naaza in other hand begin feel happy for some reason. She even smiling like a proud mother.

"N-Naaza-san… Don't carry me like that. It's embarrassing! I-I-I can walk myself." Mini-Bell cover his eyes using both of his hand.

"I feel like having a son. This feeling somehow make me happy." Naaza smiled.

"Ughh… Please put me down. I feel so embarrassed now." Mini-Bell.

"Haikk~ Let's go my son!" Naaza

"Don't ignore me!"

.

.

That's how Mini-Bell ended carried in Naaza hand. Most people who saw them, begin getting attention from people especially the girl. Some guess that Naaza is in babysitting quest.

"He is so cute!'

"Yeah! I want to pet him! He look so innocent."

"I'm so envy. If i got to babysitting that boy, i will okay do the quest without any reward."

Mini-Bell just had his face blushed. "Ughhh...Yappari it's too embarrassing."

"Ohh Naaza-san!"

"Eh… Daphne-san…"

"Oh my god?! Whose is this kid?! He so cute! Come to One-chan, cute little bunny!"

Without thinking, Daphne just carry Mini-Bell in her hand and rub her face to his which make him blushed so hard because their face were too close. Daphne in other hand just keep rubbing her face to Mini-Bell just like he is some fluffy doll.

"You're so adorable! Naaza-san whose kid is this? i didn't mind to play with him everyday!"

"Actually… he is… Bell Cranel." Naaza

"Ehh?"

Daphne look at Mini-Bell again. "Hmm… Ahh! that's right! He is resemble to Bell-san. But i don't care because he is so cute!"

Daphne rub her face again which make Mini-Bell surprised.

"Please stop that, Daphne-san!"

"Ieee~ I don't care. That's your fault for being so cute!" Daphne.

"Naaza-san Help mee!" Mini-Bell already cry a river tear.

"S-S-Sorry Bell. Look like i will also want to rub my face on your also." Naaza just drooling at Mini-Bell.

"You're not sorry at all!"

After couple minute of rub face, Bell feel so exhausted for some reason while Naaza and Daphne smiling happily.

"I'm feeling tired for some reason." Mini-Bell.

"So captain actually want to bring Bell-san to Dian Cecht Familia to cure his shrink status ailment?" Daphne.

"Yeah… I feel bad for making him like that." Naaza smiling

"Your face was not telling that you're feeling bad after all." Mini-Bell sweat-dropped.

"I think it's better Bell-san stay like this. I mean, i didn't mind to raise him as my own child." Daphne look at Mini-Bell like a prey.

"Please stop with "raise me as your own child" thing plis. I'm still want to be adventure!" Mini-Bell pouting.

Naaza and Daphne who saw that can feel their heart gonna burst because Bell look so adorable. Bell suddenly feel shiver when both of them look at him. Bell slowly walk away from them because he know something bad will happen right now.

"KAWAII!" both Daphne and Naaza jump toward Bell to hug him but Mini-Bell evade them and run away.

"AHHH! Help me!" Mini-Bell run away.

"Wait! Bell!" Naaza get up and chase Mini-Bell with Daphne.

"Stop chasing me! _It cannot be helped i will run to Dian Cecht by myself. I hope i don't encounter with some troublesome people."_ Mini-Bell

Mini-Bell had an advantage this time. Because his body is small he easily can slipped out. As he keep running, he crashed with someone, make him fall in the ground.

"Ouch…Just who cr- Eh.. C-Cranell-san? Is that you?" Ryu.

"R-Ryu-san… Wait! are you recognize me?" Mini-Bell.

"O-Of course, You may look like a kid right now but i'm still can recognize you from your white hair, a red crimson eyes and an innocent look. And most importantly why are you become a kid?" Ryu.

"That's a long story, Ryu-san." Mini-Bell.

"Bell-chann!" Daphne.

"Hiiiii~~ please hide me , Ryu-san. I need to go to Dian Cecht Familia to turn back myself to normal." Mini-Bell.

"Someone is chasing you?" Ryu.

"Yeah. They keep do something to me. I'm not a little kid!" Mini-Bell pout.

Ryu can feel something inside her body has awaken after look at Mini-Bell. She feel like she want to take him home to feed him, pet him, play with him, rub his face and most importantly is cuddle with him.

"R-Ryu-san.. What happen?" Mini-Bell.

"I-I-I-Ie… Let's go to my place i will hide you there." Ryu blushed.

"Arigatou, Ryu-san!"

But Mini-Bell didn't know that Ryu already giving a weird smile with many thought in her mind. She might ended do something far beyond Naaza. After all Ryu is always take a thing to far.

Bell and Ryu now in a room near Hostess Fertility. "We will be safe in here, Cranel-san." Ryu

"Arigatou. At least i'll wait them to leave, so i can continue going to Dian Cecht." Mini-Bell.

Suddenly Ryu carry Bell and put him in her lap. Of course Bell will shocked with Ryu action toward him. Ryu begin stroke Bell hair softly. She even smile widely with blush in her face.

"R-R-R-Ryu-san!… W-What are you doing?!"

"Do you want to feed by me, Cranel-chan?!" Ryu

"_She also lose her mind!"_ Mini-Bell.

"So cute! I cannot! I'll keep you today! Let's sleep together little Cranel!" Ryu blushed.

Ryu pinned down Bell and hug him while keep patted his head softly. Ryu keep mumbling cute-cute-cute thing to Mini-Bell like he is the most cute doll in the world.

"R-Ryu-san.. Stop that! It's useless, Ryu-san is already out of her mind. I need to get out of here!" Mini-Bell.

"No! You cannot! You must stay today with Ryu-one-chan!" Ryu pout.

"_Kawaiii! Wait! I'm really need to get out from here!"_ Mini-Bell

Bell struggle to let himself out from Ryu. Her grip is really strong. Mini-Bell really cannot break through because his strength is too weak.

"I wish i never wake up from this dream." Ryu

"Please let me go, Ryu-san. I need go to Dian Cecht Familia!" Bell.

"Gomene, Cranel-san. But you now are a most cutest thing in Orario. I'm afraid people might steal you away. I'll protect you here. I'll take care of you, Cranel-san. So call me Ryu-one-chan from now on." Ryu smile.

Hearing Ryu word giving Mini-Bell an idea. Maybe this work for Ryu also. With some pout and cute scream Mini-Bell begin his idea.

"One-chann~ Please~ Let me go~" Mini-Bell pout while make a sulking cute face.

hearing Mini-Bell calling her One-chan make her shocked and Happy in same time. Not just that, His sulking face looks so cute. But because she is too happy, she ended lost her grip and Mini-Bell slipped away.

"It's really working! Gomenasaiiii, Ryu-san!" Mini-Bell run away again.

"W-wait! You cannot run away!" Ryu begin chase him too.

"Ughh! I'm really need to get Dian Cecht soon or i will never back to normal." Mini-Bell.

"There he is!" Daphne

"You cannot run away Bell." Naaza just shoot her arrow to Mini-Bell.

"Gyahhh! Naaza-san stop shooting me! Do you want to kill me?!" Mini-Bell.

"Then stop running away." Naaza.

"Yada! I need to cure myself!" Mini-Bell.

"You don't give me any choice then." Naaza.

Mini-Bell keep running away. Thanks for his agility status, his manage to keep running fast as when he was in normal state. Right now he need to find a place to hide again before they catch him. Mini-Bell decide to hide in alley near daedalus.

"This is chaos. What is so cute about me?!" Mini-Bell pouting.

"Little kid, what are you doing here?" Asfi

"A-Asfi-san?"

Asfi who look at Bell suddenly smile.

"You so cute~ where are your mother?" Asfi

"It's me Asfi-san. Bell Cranel." Mini-Bell pout.

"I'm just kidding, hahaha. I know that's is you. why are you become little kid?" Asfi

"Something happen. I need to go to Dian Cecht Familia to cure this abnormal status." Mini-Bell.

"Shall i help you?" Asfi.

"Uhmm~ are you really help me?" Mini-Bell.

"You don't believe me?" Asfi.

"A-Ah no-no-no… Thank you for helping me." Mini-Bell.

"Follow me, i know the fastest way to Dian Cecht Familia."

"Arigatou!" Bell

Bell follow Asfi. But for some reason, Bell feel a bit suspicious about Asfi. No, that not he didn't believe her, it just like she is hiding something from him. from now on, he will put that aside.

"I had never pass this place before. Is this really the fastest way to Dian Cecht Familia?" Mini-Bell.

"Yeah. No need to afraid. I'm not into a kid." Asfi

They keep walking and finally Bell can see the Dian Cecht Familia crest. Finally he can turn back to normal. Bell cannot hold his happiness.

"Yeay! Finally i can turn back to my normal size!" Bell

He didn't realize one thing that Asfi already see him with sparkled in her eyes. Mini-Bell just jumping around like a little rabbit who happy got his carrot. Cannot keep her cool anymore, she immediately carry Mini-Bell and hug him like he is the most precious magic item.

"You're too cute! I cannot keep my cool anymore if you being like this! I decide to make you become my little brother!" Asfi face was blushed and keep hugging Mini-Bell.

"As-Asfi-san.. Stop huwging me rike that! Y-You suffocate me!" Mini-Bell.

"Come on. Let's go to my place. I will feed you with my cooking. One-chan will always with you!" Asfi

Bell begin to panic. To think Asfi also lose her cool like this. So why she say that she is not into a kid. Oh no! She walking away from Dian Cecht. he must do something or he will never turn back to normal.

"Please let me go, Asfi-san. I need to get there!" Mini-Bell.

"No-No-No. You no need to get there anymore. I will raise you. And i need to keep you away from Hermes-sama. What do you like to eat, Bell-chan?!" Asfi smile.

"_Ughhhh! Asfi-san look so cute and pretty when smile. But i'm sorry for make you disappointed, I need to get out from here."_

Mini-Bell suddenly jump out from Asfi hand which make Asfi shocked.

"Sorry Asfi-san! I need to going to Dian Cecht. I cannot keep being like this forever.!" Mini-Bell run again and directly go to Dian Cecht place.

"Get back here, little rabbit" Asfi.

With that Asfi also chase the Mini-Bell. In other hand, Mini-Bell almost arrive to his destination.

"Airmid-san! Please heal me back to normal!" Bell

Bell scream out with his Mini-Bell voice. He don't know that Tiona, Ais and Tione was there. Without waste any time, Ais rushed out to Mini-Bell and hug him tightly.

"He.. .soo Kawaii!" Ais

"Ehhh… JJuruii! Let me hug him too." Tiona snatched the Mini-Bell and hug him too.

"P-Pweasee S-stoppeuu!" Mini-Bell.

"Is he a new type almiraj?" Tione

"I don't know. He remind me with someone, but more importantly he is so adorable!" Tiona.

"I will change him with my Mini-Bell doll. Can he moving?" Ais look at Mini-Bell.

"Ai-Ais-san , Please stop carry me like that." Mini-Bell.

"He can talk! So cute! He even looks like Bell" Ais blushed.

"Ehhh~ That's true. He looks like Argonaut-kun!" Tiona.

"What happe- Ehh?" Airmid

Airmid looked at Mini Bell and frozen a moment. After that she snatching Mini-Bell from Ais and begin to hug him. Bell blushed again. How many girl did hug him today. Not only that they breast keep suffocate him.

"S-Stop Hw-Hwugging meeww!" Mini-Bell.

"H-He is so cute. Is he a new type almiraj? he seem so kind and cute. " Airmid smile.

"_Why are you guys keep saying that i'm new type monster!"_ Mini-Bell

"We don't know, but he suddenly barged in and scream your name." Tiona

"Oh yeah? Hmm…" Airmid.

"It's me Bell Cranel, Airmid-san." Mini-Bell.

"Eh? He can talk?" Airmid.

"I'm not monster! I'm Bell Cranel!" Mini-Bell pouting and yelled like a little kid.

"KAWAIIII!" Tiona snatching the Mini-Bell again and hug him again.

"S-Stop!" Mini-Bell.

Ais snatching Mini-Bell again and pout to all of them.

"Mine…" Ais,

"Eh?"

"He will live with me." Ais

As Ais begin to walk away suddenly Naaza, Daphne, Ryu and Asfi bargen in Dian Cecht place.

"No! Bell must live with me. He more like me than you all!" Ryu.

"No-No.. I'm his older sister. He must live with me!" Asfi.

"You guys are shameless. Bell should come with me because he need to cure himself because of my potion." Naaza.

"Ehh! I want a Mini-Bell too. Ais-seu please share with me too." Tiona.

"Wait! You say Bell need to cure himself?" Airmid talk to Naaza.

"He accidentally got a bad status after drinking my potion that i made. So he become shrinking and turn to a kid." Naaza.

"Then he should be come with me because he come to find me anyway." Airmid.

"Bell, Please choose!" Ais.

Mini-Bell who hear Ais word become shocked. All of them look at him like he is a Rare item. He cannot take it anymore. If it's become like this he just will bear this and Run away from Orario.

"I cannot take it anymore!" Bell run away from them and barged out from Dian Cecht.

"He run away." Ais.

"After him!" Naaza.

Again Bell must run away again. He is really desperate so much. If he cannot find the cure anymore he will just live like this. a tear escaped from his eyes. why no one want to help him.

"Bell-chan!" Daphne.

"Bell don't run away!" Naaza.

"Cranel-san! Please go home with me." Ryu.

"Bell…" Ais.

"Stop chasing me you guys!" Bell.

Suddenly He crashed with someone when running away from them. This time he crashed with Riveria.

"Ughh.. What is this?" Riveria.

"Riveria-san." Mini-Bell.

"Ehh… Bell Cranel.. Wait! why are you shrinking?!" Riveria.

Bell who meet Riveria finally cry a river tear and quick hug the high elf. he didn't care anymore. He need to be saved right now. He feel like he need his mother right now. Riveria in other hand shocked. Bell never being this bold before. But she notice something bad must happen to him.

"Okasan! Please save me! I'm want back to normal! sniff~sniff~!" this Mini-Bell pure crying while looking at Riveria.

Riveria who look at Bell for some reason feel warm at his cute face but there a bit unpleasant feeling when she saw Bell crying like this. To see his beloved step-son crying like this, he must be go through a lot of bad thing. Riveria carry the Mini-Bell who still crying and comfort him like he is her own son. Riveria turn around and Look at the girl who chasing him.

"R-Riveria-sama!" Ryu sweat dropped when see the High Elf.

"This is bad. Riveria look so mad." Tiona shiver while looking at Riveria.

"Riveria…" Ais.

"You guys are shameless to make a little kid crying like this! I will give you all a hard lesson!" Riveria.

"Riveria-san please wait. we just want to help Bell!" Naaza.

Daphne who also panic try to convince the high elf. "Yeah Riveria-sama! We just want to cure him back!

"Me too, i helped him lead him to Dian Cecht familia, Riveria-san." Asfi sweat-dropped.

Riveria smirk. "You think i'm gonna believe after seeing him crying like this? No.. I will give you guys a proper punishment."

"NOOOOO~!" All the girl.

.

.

After that Bell get checked by Airmid, and of course Riveria was there to watch nothing weird happen to Bell. The potion effect had been undo by Airmid **[[ Dia Fratel ]]** Magic but it's need 1 hour for the magic work. So Bell will remain as Mini-Bell for a while.

"Riveria-san arigatouu!" Mini-Bell smile.

"It's okay. You are in trouble, of course as your mother i will help you." Riveria smile.

"Riveria-san is the best Okasan i ever have. I'm so lucky have you as my Okasan." Bell smile brightly which made Riveria blushed a bit.

"You're so cute if you become like this. I feel like a real mother." Riveria.

"But you're my mother in here." Mini-Bell smiled again.

"_I cannot blame the girl if they want to keep him. He is too cute!"_ Riveria.

"Ehh.. Suddenly i feel tired, Riveria-san. I want to sleep. Maybe i'm tired because keep running away from the girl." Mini-Bell.

"Just sleep in My lap then." Riveria smile again.

"Is that okay, Riveria-san?" Mini-Bell.

"Of course, i'm your mother after all." Riveria.

With that Bell sleep in Riveria lap. Bell face was smiling as he got sleep. Riveria pat the Mini-Bell head, stroke his hair gently. But suddenly something is dripping in Riveria nose. Riveria smile while nosebleed looking at Mini-Bell.

"He is so cute! I'm try hard to keep my calm but he is a way too adorable. He even more cute than Ais when Ais was still a child. It's unfortunate that he will turn back to normal." Riveria blushed.

"JJurruiii! I also want to pat a sleeping Mini-Bell." Tiona.

"Ughh! I also want him to sleep in my lap." Ais.

"Th-This..this is torture. I want to carry him now." Daphne.

"This more devastating than make me go to dungeon" Naaza.

"Cranel-san… I also want to keep stroke your hair." Ryu

The girl only can see Riveria monopolize the Mini Bell by herself. Mini-Bell even look so comfortable like this. Riveria already hope this thing never end. She will be accused lying if she want Bell cured. She even also begin to hope Bell cannot be cured. But it will cruel of her to think like that.

"Oka-san..." Mini-Bell.

Riveria poking the Mini-Bell. "Ughhh! So cutee!"

With that Riveria keep looking at Mini-Bell while smiling. In other hand the girl just cry river tear because cannot play with the Mini-Bell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 min had been passed after Mini-Bell sleep. Airmid and the other also take care of Bell. As Airmid through now the spell is begin to work out. At first it will make Bell fell so tired and make him to fall asleep like a normal medicine effect.

"He had been sleeping for 30 minutes straight. He must be so tired." Riveria.

"After i cast on him a Dia Fratel, he must already feel better from the spell. Sure Naaza potion really dangerous." Airmid.

"Stop saying something like i want to poison Bell. This is may my fault but i had never intent to harm him like this." Naaza glare at Airmid.

"Stop it, both of you. You two being too loud! he is sleeping right now. Let him rest." Riveria scold them.

Suddenly Bell open his eyes like an innocent baby who just born. All of them look at Bell with their sparkled eyes. Bell suddenly jump to Riveria while smiling.

"Mama...Mama…konichiwaa! hehehe!" Bell really bright and keep smile like nothing happen.

"E-Eh?" Rivera still manage to keep her cool right now.

"Mama… Where i am? why i'm here?"

Bell suddenly turn his head around and see the other girl.

"Ahh… One-chan! Koniciwaaa!" Bell smile more brightly than before.

Ryu, Asfi, Tiona, Ais, Airmid, Naaza, Daphne even Tione Nosebleed by this Mini rabbit innocent smile and voice. Bell suddenly snuggle in Riveria neck which make the High elf suddenly shocked. She never let people easily touch her. But for some reason she didn't shove Bell away. She just let it natural like a kid snuggle in his mom neck.

"Mama...Mama… I'm hungry… I want to eat." Mini-Bell

"Ughh!" Riveria nosebleed.

"R-Riveria-sama." Ryu

"Wait something wrong with Bell-san." Daphne who still cover her nose.

Airmid who also do the same begin come to conclusion. "it's really happen?"

"What do you mean, Airmid?" Naaza.

"Bell lose his present memories for a while and he will act like 7 years old kid right now. And he didn't remember any memories about him."

"But how did this happen?" Riveria.

"I don't know, Maybe the potion already damage his memories before but Bell keep himself not to forget anything." Airmid.

"Let be honest, It's too absurd thing to happen and are he really lose his memories forever?" Tione

"I think his memories will back to normal as he turn back to normal." Airmid.

"So he will not remember anything that will happen now?" Asfi.

"Yes. In 30 minutes ahead he will not remember what is gonna happen to him." Airmid

"Mama... i'm hungry… I want to eat already." Mini-Bell.

"Okay.. what do you want to eat?" Riveria.

"I want mama homemade food. yeay!" Mini-Bell.

"_He is too cute right now! What are we deserve to see something fragile and yet cute like this!"_ All the girl

"Then let's go home now, Mama will cook for you!" Riveria smiled

Tiona who look excited decide to follow them. "Ehhh i will join you, Riveria. I want to play with Argonaut-kun!"

"I also want to play with Bell." Ais.

"One-chan can come! I want to play with Ais-one-chan!"

With the Mini-Bell make a cute and innocent gesture Ais having her second nosebleed and almost mind down.

"T-This-this is dangerous. his cute level is already beyond anything." Asfi also almost having a nosebleed.

"Wait, how is he remember Ais name?" Naaza.

"Looks like he still remember our name in his memories." Airmid.

"Y-You should say that before hand so i can prepare my mental. His attack was really strong one" Ais.

"This is not a battle! Just now let's carry him to Our manor first and cook him something." Riveria.

"Mama… i want Naaza-One-chan carry me." Mini-Bell.

"ehh?" Naaza.

"One-chan… one-chan… Carry me!" Mini-Bell use his innocent smile and it's super effective.

"With a pleasure!" Naaza carry Mini-Bell and rub her face to him.

"Hahahahaa~ One-chan it's tickled. hahaha." Mini-Bell laugh comfortably.

"JJuruiiii! I also want rub his face to mine!" Tiona

"Me too!" Asfi

at last all of them ended with nosebleed with mind down while Riveria and Tione sweat-dropped looking at the view.

"After thinking again, It's better for him to change back to normal state. he almost kill all of them." Riveria sweat-dropping while looking at bell still laughing innocently and poke Ais cheek.

"Better help them now" Tione.

.

.

.

**Miss Me?**

**Sorry for late update hahaha~**

**This story may bit lack of story line. **

**Sorry for anything.**

**But happy reading and thanks for anyone who keep reading this fanfic.**

**I will try hard to make a good story line in next chapter.**


	4. CH 3,5 : Mother and Son (Bell x Riveria)

"I'm already told you to not to do something dangerous! Why are you always so careless?!" Riveria can feel her rage was on peak.

"G-Gom-Gomen, Okasan!" Bell apologize as he do a dogeza to Riveria.

Right now Bell being scolded by Riveria, After Lili and Welf told her about what Bell do today. He nearly make himself in danger because he go to lower floor by himself. Some Loki Familia adventure was in danger in lower floor and got trapped. Bell try to save them and dive to lower floor alone without Lili and Welf. Fortunately he is able to save the adventure but he suffer a minor injured after a countless fight with some monster in lower floor.

"Bell-sama you should tell us so we can help you." Lili.

"The lower floor is dangerous place. I cannot risk you guys for come with me." Bell.

"We ever go there before, Bell. That's not a reason for you for not to bring us to help you." Welf.

"You know it's dangerous place, so why are you going alone?" Riveria.

"If i'm seek for some help it will take time and i'm afraid the adventure may not be saved." Bell.

"That's not the right reason. Loki Familia adventure is at least already level 3-4. They can survive bit more in low floor. What if you are still level 2. Think your safety first before help people. You still lucky because your level is 5 and manage to survive alone. Dungeon is not a place that you can underestimate even if you got stronger. Even a level 6 adventure can be killed if they do something reckless." Riveria.

"Sorry…." Bell looked down.

"I know you want to help people, but at least bring some people 3 party people. it's more than enough if you only go to 27 floor." Riveria.

"Okay stop scolding him already. He is already try his best to help them yet you guys scolding him like that." Finn suddenly butt in.

"But he is being reckless. This time i cannot slip this matter. What if he got killed because he too careless?!" Riveria.

"I know your guys concern about him but at least compliment him for saving our member. If i heard the same thing happen, i will also do the same." Finn.

"You are different from Bell." Riveria.

"I know. Now stop blaming him. I want show my gratitude because he already save our member." Finn.

"No..there's no need for Finn-san to give me anything. I already on your debt in the past so i just return your favor." Bell.

"And you always say that you are in debt on me when i'm the one actually had a debt at you. Please stop being like this." Finn.

"I'm helping your member because i want to, Finn-san. I believe if something happen to Welf or Lili you will also help them just like me. So i cannot take much gratitude from you. After all we already form an alliance. it's normal for us as fellow in alliance help each other." Bell.

"Yare-yare you're always say something that make me speechless. But you're right in some point. If you refuse my offer than let me at least say my thanks to you." Finn

Bell smiled. "Haik Finn-san."

Riveria glare at Bell again. " Don't think it's over, Bell Cranel."

Bell can feel shiver at Riveria word. If Riveria already call him with full name, he know that he is already in trouble to make his mother angry. Riveria already thinked one of his punishment. Riveria smirked while looking at Bell.

"Hehehe… I know a nice punishment for you." Riveria smile.

"Please spare me, Oka-san." Bell cry river tear.

.

.

Right now Bell and Riveria walking together with Bell still afraid what punishment he will get. She drag Bell to her room. he is already panic and scared a lot. Riveria still glare on Bell.

"O-Okasan...W-Why are we in your room?" Bell.

"Come here." Riveria

Bell just obey Riveria command right now. He didn't want to make her mother pissed again. "H-Haik Oka-san."

"Sit here."

Bell sit in the place as Riveria tell him.

"Okay your punishment will be giving me a lap pillow." Riveria.

"W-W-W-Wha-What?!" Bell.

"This is your punishment and you cannot disobey me."

Without thinking, Riveria put her head to Bell lap and sleeping in there. Bell don't know what to do now. His mother just sleep in his lap.

"Don't just looking and do nothing. Stroke my hair." Riveria

"B-But o-o-okasan, i cannot just touch you lik-"

"You snuggle in my neck when you become kid yesterday. So what make you think that you cannot stroke my hair." Riveria.

Bell just obey his mother now. He stroke her hair gently. Riveria can feel a comfortable vibe from this thing. She even feel so relaxed than before.

"Please…"

"?"

"Don't be so reckless. You're worried me so much. When i heard from Lili that you go to lower floor by yourself make me panic. What if you're not back safely? What if i cannot see you anymore?. I may not your real mother but i already think you as my own son. Stop doing thing that make you in danger."

Bell can catch the sad tone from Riveria. His guilt and regret is increase when hear Riveria talk like that. He shouldn't make Riveria worried like this.

"I know you are so kind to everyone even to your enemies, But please think about yourself. Think about your Familia member. How will they react if they found you injured again like last time?" Riveria.

"I'm sorry, okasan."

"Say that to your goddess and your familia member. I can see Lili and Welf so worried about you." Riveria.

"I know. I'm not promise anything but i will try not to be reckless anymore."

Bell keep stroking Riveria hair. Suddenly Riveria change her position and look at Bell. Bell of course surprised and blushed.

"O-Okasan…"

"Keep do your thing." Riveria.

"B-but it's embarrassing that you look at me directly." Bell.

"That's your punishment. Do it." Riveria

With that, Bell continue his service to Riveria. Riveria close her eyes and enjoy what Bell doing to her. Bell blushed because look at Riveria smiling face.

"_O-Okasan is so pretty! Uhhh! This is really embarrassing!"_ Bell.

"Hihihi. I know this is the right punishment for you." Riveria smiled.

"Don't tease me, mother." Bell pout.

"Sometime i always think how someone like you that look so fragile and innocent, can be a strong adventure like this. You looks like a rabbit that i'm really afraid that you will got hurt."

"That's so mean mother. I know that i'm not look like a man because i'm still too young." Bell pout again.

Riveria just smiled at Bell kid attitude.

"I love you Bell." Riveria blush a little.

Bell shocked at Riveria word. He is blushed really hard. Riveria just laugh at Bell tomato face right now.

"Mom! Stop teasing me!" Bell pout while blushing.

"Hahahaha~ you look so cute while blushing." Riveria.

Bell who look at Riveria laugh happily like that give a warm smile.

"Thank for always watch over me, Riveria-san. I'm really grateful for have a mother like you. When i'm kid, i'm never know who is my mother and my father. And when you scold me, i can feel that you're really worried about me. I can feel the motherly vibe from you. Thanks for being my mother. I'm also love you mom. Sorry for making you worried." Bell smile sincerely to Riveria.

Riveria in other hand blushed with Bell honest word. This little boy is really know how to make girl crazy for him. If she is more young a bit, she will sure fall for him

"If you keep like that, i will really fall in love with you. That's not fair." Riveria mumbled softly at the last part.

"Ehh? what you say, mom?"

"Nandemonai! Now, it's the time for another punishment." Riveria blushed.

"Nani? there are still another punishment?" Bell sweat-dropped.

"You want to complain?" Riveria glare at the Rabbit.

Bell who are already scared make a dogeza again. "I'm sorry, Okasan. Please give me the punishment."

"Ehem. This time the punishment is… Hug your mother." Riveria blushed.

"Eh?"

"Stop with the "Eh" and hug your mother." Riveria.

"A-Are you sure, Riveria-san?" Bell.

"Why?"

"Even if you think me as your own son, We are not blood related. Also i think i will make a big bad manner for hugging a High Elf like Riveria-san." Bell.

"So you say that hugging me is bad?" Riveria

"N-N-N-No.. I-I don't think like that. It just, I'm not worth for hugging you. You're so beautiful that i cannot stop nervous. What am i saying!?" Bell having a panic attack.

Riveria smiled at Bell word. This boy is always being honest at his word. she hope that Bell will never change and always become an innocent boy.

"You're so stubborn."

Riveria initiate the hug which make Bell surprised.

"R-Riv-Riveria-san…"

"Don't try to break out or i will make your punishment more hard."

Bell immediately silent. "H-Haik"

"You're a good kid." Riveria suddenly patted Bell head.

"Riveria-san…"

"Even you're always do reckless thing, I know that you just being kind for helping anyone. I'm so proud of you, Bell. But please don't force yourself too much or i will scold you again." Riveria keep patting Bell hair.

"Haik..Okasan."

Bell who in comfortable state begin feel sleepy. In the end, Bell got slept in Riveria lap. Riveria smiled while looking at Bell sleeping face. She never bored looked at Bell innocent face.

"This is supposed to be your punishment." Riveria smile while stroking Bell hair.

"I'm begin thinking, am i too overprotective to him? Sorry for scolding you very hard even you already do your best from helping our Familia member."

"But… At least I spend a good time with him. Arigatou, my son."

With that Riveria give a kiss in Bell forehead. Little she know, that actually Welf and the other take a peek in the door.

"Kono human! He just disgrace Riveria-sama!" Lefiya

"Just say that you're jealous because Riveria favor Bell Cranel more than you." Tione

"Or maybe you jealous because you cannot kiss Argonaut-kun like Riveria do?" Tiona

"W-W-W-W-What are you saying, Tiona-san?! M-Me ki-kissing that human?! That will never happen in my life!" Lefiya blush

"Please be honest to yourself." Welf.

"This is not punishment." Lili glare at Riveria.

"I'm also want bell sleep in my lap." Ais

All of them ended looking at Ais while sweat dropped.

.

.

.

**A short story about mother and son relationship with some fan service ( maybe ).**

**Thanks for the idea. I'm glad people begin enjoy this story. **

**i will do my best in the future.**


	5. CH 4 : Quest with Princess

Today, Ais and Atherina had a quest with someone. Both of them were glaring at each other right now. People who saw them could feel the tension.

"Why must Oni-sama invite someone like you in this quest? I alone am enough to help him." Atherina said with a pout.

"Bell invited me because i'm his favorite teacher. After all he always wants to be with me." Ais replied with her own pout.

"A Doll Princess like you isn't suited for my brother."

"I feel a bit sad for Bell for having a scary sister like you."

"Hoo~ You want to pick a fight?"

"Suit yourself."

As Ais and Atherina began to draw their swords out, a scream stopped them.

"Atherina, Ais-san. Stop fighting!" Bell shouted with a frown.

Bell immediately ran towards the two, to stop them from fighting. Ais and Atherina quickly put their swords back. Both smiled brightly when he neared them.

""Bell…"" Atherina and Ais blushed.

"A-Ah… O-Ohayou. Sorry for being late. Now, why are you guys fighting?"

"Oni-sama, she keeps glaring at me." Atherina hugged Bell's right arm.

"A-A-A-A-Ath-Atherina…" Bell blushed.

"Bell, she kept saying bad things to me." Ais hugged Bell's left arm.

"Ai-Ai-Ai-Ais-san…" Bell blushed even more.

All man who saw this were already throwing death glares at the poor rabbit.

"Keso! That rabbit is just showing off to us."

"Just die you womanizer!"

"E-Eto, Atherina, Ais-san… can you guys stop hugging my arms?" Bell sweat-dropped.

"Tell that doll to let your arm go Oni-sama. I'm your sister. It's normal for us to have this kind of skin contact." Atherina said throwing a look towards the sword princess.

"You shouldn't do such a shameless thing as his little sister. You're the one who should let go of Bell's arm." the blonde replied with her own glare.

"_We didn't even start the quest yet and i'm already feeling tired."_ Bell sighed.

On the other hand, Riveria and Tione looked at them while sweat-dropping. The high elf gave a sigh because the girls were already giving Bell a hard time.

"To think I agreed with bell on choosing the two of them. This was a big mistake." She spoke up.

"Why did you even agree to it?" Tione asked looking confused.

"The quest is to search for a spirit relic in a mansion, though the news about the relic is still a speculation from the guild. Bell chose them because Atherina somehow has a thing with the Spirit of Ice, Shiva. As for Ais, she has spirit blood in her veins. Of course it's totally reasonable because both of them can sense a spirit's presence."

"But, I think they'll be okay." The older Hiryute shrugged.

"Where did these confident words come from?" The high elf raised an eyebrow.

"Atherina and Ais are level 6 adventurer, surely Bell will be safe if he's with them. Don't forget they also only listen to him alone. They'll do anything he tells them to do."

Riveria looked back to them and smiled. "I think this time… you're right". Riviera sighed at the sight of Bell scolding both the girls in front of him.

Right now they began to move to their quest's location. Bell was walking side to side with Atherina and Ais. He hoped both of them felt guilty for making a scene earlier. He needed to complete this quest as fast as possible.

"The Mansion is located in southeast of Orario. Hmm… it's a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Bell hummed in thought.

"Why?" his sister asked in confusion.

"The location is near the Entertainment District. I don't remember seeing an Abandoned Mansion there before."

Atherina and Ais glared at Bell. "Stare~~~~"

"Eh? What is it?" The white-haired boy sweat-dropped.

"You.. visited the Entertainment District before?" Ais asked with a look, stepping closer.

"Nii-sama, you didn't do anything weird in there, right?" Atherina followed suit.

"Of course not! I went there because I wanted to find my familia member." Bell blushed.

"I trust you, Oni-sama."

"Me too, Bell_."_

"Please don't say it like I'm doing something bad here." He sweat-dropped.

Both of them arrived at the Mansion.

"The Mansion is sure big." The boy commented.

"It reminds me of your Mansion, Oni-sama." Atherina said.

"Let's go. We need to clear this quest and report it to the guild as soon as possible."

"Bell…" Ais suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?"

Ais suddenly grabbed and hugged Bell's arm. Atherina who saw this, of course, got mad. "W-What are you doing Doll Princess?!"

"Bell, It's dark. I'm scared." Ais blushed, snuggling closer to him.

"_K-Kaawaiii!"_ Bell also turned red.

"Ughhhh! You-Kyaaaa!"

A loud sound can be heard from the Mansion. Atherina, startled by this, quickly took hold of her brother's other arm.

"I-I'm scared, Oni-sama."

"_Atherina is so cute when she's scared!"_ Bell would have dragged a hand down his blushing face at his own thoughts if his arms were free.

The boy didn't have a choice but to grab both of their hands and enter the Mansion together. He would admit, he was scared too. He remembered a quest he had done with lefiya before ( Read Randomness story by **Orionedalosss** ).

"Just a reminder, this quest has nothing to do with ghosts. We are here to search for the Spirit Relic." Bell said.

"But Oni-sama, i cannot feel any spirit presence in here." Atherina frowned.

"We need to search more then." He wasn't about to give up so easily after coming here.

"But this mansion is really big. it must have been a big Familia's house before."

"Uhmm.. Bell." Ais's voice caught their attention.

"Haik?"

As Bell turned around, he saw Ais holding a script. Both Bell and Atherina looked at the script together. The script itself spoke of a Familia who made relic swords using spirit power. Bell suddenly remembered Welf.

"I should have brought Welf with me. He must know about this."

"So this place belonged to the Crozzos before?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Maybe. Good job, Ais-san. It's a great hint. we can-no, we _must_ keep this with us." Bell smiled at the sword princess.

Ais smiled and blushed. But, when turning to look at Atherina, she turned into Mini-Ais and gave her a smug smile. Atherina who saw this also turned into Mini-Atherina and looked furious for losing to Ais.

"As we already got a hint, We can search more. Etoo… What are you guys doing?" Bell looked at the two girls in confusion.

"Oni-sama, i will definitely find you a more important hint." his sister pouted.

"Bell… Please pat my head. I… found a hint." the sword princess blushed.

"Stop it right there! Don't make my brother do such an embarrassing thing for you!"

"Look who's talking, You didn't even find any hint."

"You wanna fight?!"

"I'll be glad to!"

"both of you! Stop it!"

Bell whacked both of them in the head, making them become Mini Ais and Mini Ather again. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I already told you to stop fighting. If you guys continue fighting, i will do this quest alone." Bell gave them a glare.

""I'm sorry Bell / Oni-sama…""

Still, Ais and Atherina continued to glare at each other.

"what did I say just now?" The white-haired boy dragged a hand down his face.

"We are just kidding, Oni-sama." Atherina forced herself to smile at Ais.

"Yeahh… Bell… we're just kidding." Ais did the same thing. For bell alone.

"let's continue." believing them, bell nodded.

As the continued, they found a room that looked rather suspicious. As they opened it, they could see many weapons there. Some of the weapons were still incomplete and some of them were either broken or shattered. Bell could guess that this room was the Smith's room. In other words, the forge where they crafted weapons.

"Looks like we got a new hint. They must have made the weapon here. But question is, how did they forge the spirit power in their swords?" bell scratched his head in thought.

"I sense something here, Oni-sama." Atherina suddenly spoke up, turning serious.

"Hmm?"

"Oni-sama, please stand behind me."

"wh-what it is?" He was starting to get weirded out now.

Ais also stood in front of him, as if trying to protect him. Suddenly, the form of a dark figure appeared before them, slowly taking the shape or a monster. A minotaur, to be more precise.

"W-What is that? How can there a monster here?" Bell drew out his Devine hestia knife.

"That's not a monster, Oni-sama." Atherina answered, drawing out her sword as well.

"That's a spirit. A dark one." The sword princess continued.

"Watch out, he's going to attack." Bell warned.

The Minotaur Spirit charged at them. Bell, who didn't feel scared, also charged at the spirit, making both Ais and Atherina surprised. The Minotaur didn't fail to notice him and immediately went for an attack. Due to the Effect of his skill **[[ Dungeon Slayer ]], **Bell easily avoided the attack. He noticed something different about the Minotaur attacking him.

"_This minotaur is much stronger than a normal minotaur. Looks like the spirit can increase their power when they transform into a monster."_

But even if the spirit minotaur's strength was that of a level 5, Bell still had the upper hand. The Minotaur couldn't follow Bell's movements anymore.

**Slash!**

'**Groiahhhhhhhh'**

"Don't stop. If I stop now, he may hit me with his attack."

**Slash! Stab!**

'**Groahhhhhhhh'**

The Mino tried hard to attack the boy but to no avail. Bell, with his skill **[[ Dungeon Slayer ]],** was already overpowering the spirit. Ais and Atherina could only stand and look on in amazement at how strong he was. Both of them knew the Minotaur spirit had the power of a level 5, an advanced one at that, but Bell could not only fight equally with the Minotaur, but also overpower him.

"Sugoii!" the snow princess awed at her brother.

"To think Bell can fight equally with the Minotaur." the sword princess couldn't stop herself from being amazed by Bell's battle.

Bell was still fighting the Minotaur alone.

"_I will definitely win this. Asterius is 10 times stronger than this._"

The sound of the Grand Bell echoed around the entire mansion. Bell's body slowly began to engulf in pure white light. Specks of electricity covered his frame as well. Ais and Atherina could only watch in awe at how beautiful and… pure, it was.

"HEYAAAAAAAA!"

Bell kept slashing around. The spirit itself couldn't match Bell's speed anymore. What it saw was a blur of his figure that kept moving around swiftly. He could predict where the figure would move, but by the time he could even land an attack, Bell would already disappear from his sight. The minotaur would instead be attacked restlessly by the figure who he now decided was his enemy.

"GROAAAHHHHHH!" The spirit, now annoyed by this, began attacking aimlessly.

**Slashhh!**

**Stabb! Stabbb!**

Bell easily avoided any and every attack the minotaur threw at him. Even if the minotaur was attacking aimlessly, Bell couldn't let his guard down. One attack and he will be left with a fatal wound. As he avoided the attack, Bell kept his pace and striked the Mino without stopping.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The mino roared, feeling pain.

"KOREDE OWARIDAA!"

Bell, who had kept his distance from the Minotaur Spirit, suddenly burst toward the mino with incredible speed. The Divine knife itself had already wrapped itself bright light and had taken the shape of a sword.

"So fast… " The sword princess mumbled.

"_Is Oni-sama really a level 5? He's fighting like an advanced level 6 in this battle."_ His sister wondered, keeping her eyes on the battle.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Her brother, soul bright and brave, was fighting the Minotaur spirit despite it being much more stronger than him.

"**[[Argo Vesta : Argonaut Fate]]**!"

As Bell released his attack, the shockwave spread widely through the spirit's body. The minotaur spirit, now rendered useless from the attack, slowly crumbled and disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Su-sugoi!" Ais's eyes sparkled in amazement at what he had just done.

"That is… the most beautiful battle i have ever seen in my life." Atherina murmured under her breath.

But that's not the problem. Ais and Atherina stayed frozen, looking at him with wide eyes. To them, he seemed like a hero. A hero who fought against evil. A hero they admired.

"_My hero."_ the girls couldn't help but wonder. A hero. They had finally seen a hero in him.

The Spirit's presence completely vanished. Bell, exhausted from using his **[[ Argonaut Dawn]] **skill, collapsed on the ground. Ais and Atherina quickly rushed toward Bell.

"Bell!" The sword princess kneeled by his side in worry.

"Oni-sama!" His sister followed suit.

"D-Daijoubu. I'm- just tired. I'm took no damage from the battle. Let's… continue our quest."

Ais shook her head, completely disapproving of his idea. "You should rest. You fought the Spirit Monster alone. It must have drained your mind's energy."

Atherina quickly gave him a potion. "Oni-sama, please drink this!"

Bell took the potion and drank it as she ordered him to. Feeling much better, he slowly stood up.

"You're too reckless Oni-sama. Battling against the monster alone was too dangerous. Please don't put yourself in danger like that." Atherina give him a sad look.

"Gomen, Atherina. It's just, my instinct kicked in and told me to fight that monster."

"But this is the first time I saw a spirit transforming into a monster. A monster that belongs in the dungeon no less." Ais said, looking rather confused and suspicious.

"Same. Spirits can't take the shape or form of the monsters, except if they manage to possess the monster's mind." The white haired girl frowned.

"You mean a Spirit can take control over a monster's body if they possess their mind?" Bell blinked in surprise. One spirit was enough trouble, imagining more would be pure disaster.

Atherina and Ais nodded. Bell started to get worried with this quest. They had already come across an irregularity in the mansion. He was lucky the Spirit took the shape of a Monster to activate his passive skill.

"If i'm right, other spirits must be wandering here too." He said frowning.

Bell glanced at his sister. She was looking at a room as if… something, was in there.

"...? What happened, Atherina?"

"... Oni-sama. It's just that… I sense another spirit's presence in that room." she said slowly, a frown overtaking her smile.

"Me too. And I… don't like the spirit's aura this time." Ais seemed hesitant as well.

"It must be a dark spirit again." Bell's hand slowly wrapped around his hestia knife-

"Oni-sama, this time let me and Ais handle it. We can't let you do all the work alone."

"But..."

"No Bell. It's my turn to protect you this time." The sword princess also stepped in before he could protest.

Bell couldn't argue if the girls insisted They'd protect him.

"I understand. But if something goes wrong, I AM stepping in.

Both of them nodded. They began walking towards the room that Atherina and Ais pointed to before. Even Bell could feel the spirit's presence. he could feel that the presence coming from the room was different. He was ready if anything was to happen after they opened the door.

"I'll open the door."

He watched as Ais grabbed the door's handle. Atherina had already taken her battle stance and stood in front of her brother. Ais, as carefully as possible, opened the door. Just as they had guessed, it was indeed a dark spirit. This time, however, it transformed into the form of a human.

"What-"

"Atherina, protect Bell!"

Suddenly the spirit charged towards Ais and attacked her. For a First Rank Adventurer like Her, this was nothing. She easily dodged the attack and tried to attack back. Surprisingly, the Spirit Human also dodged Ais's attack.

"H-He dodged it?!" Bell looked surprised.

"This spirit is a Irregular. It's stronger than the one you fought before. Oni-sama, i will help Ais." Atherina also charged at the spirit human.

Ais kept dodging incoming attacks from the spirit and also tried to attack back, but to no avail. The human spirit could predict her movements. Atherina, now having joined the battle, tried to backstab the spirit. Surprisingly though, The spirit avoided the Backstab attack from Atherina as well.

"I-Impossible! I-i attacked him from a blind spot, I'm sure of it! I-is it able to predict such movements?!" Atherina jumped back in surprise.

"We can't take this lightly. **[[Tempest]]**!" A wild wind suddenly surrounded the sword princess.

Now beginning to worry, Ais activated her wind. The Snow princess, seeing the Kenki becoming dead serious, also did the same. "**[[Fahrenheit]]**!"

"_Something weird is happening here."_ Bell thought suspiciously.

Bell looked around himself. Something suspicious was happening in the room. Ais and Atherina were taking hits from the spirit as they fought it.

"Ughh… T-This is impossible. Our attacks can't reach him." Atherina said with a grimace.

"We can't surrender now. He'll cause trouble in Orario if he manages to get out of here." Ais jumped back barely dodging the spirit's attack.

Bell, still observing the battle, began to feel that something was… Off, about the Human spirit. He could dodge Ais and Atherina's attacks easily without even looking at them. Whatever Ais and Atherina did, he predicted. He knew their movements and their attack patterns. As if… it had eyes around the room telling him what they'd do next…

…

… Wait! That was it! That was the answer!

"Atherina! Ais-san! This room is the spirit itself!"

"Huh?!"

Bell drew his divine knife and Stabbed it on the floor, making the Human spirit wince in pain. Ais and Atherina looked shocked to see the spirit in pain.

"W-what happened?" Atherina asked.

"W-why is it in pain when Bell stabbed the floor?" Ais looked confused.

"because the room itself is its body." Bell answered pulling out his knife.

"What?!"

"He engulfed the room with his spirit power and made it a part of himself. We know that dark spirits can take transform into something the posses. He didn't have only two eyes. Rather, he had many all around the room."

"Oh…."

"So that's why the spirit Aura was so intense in here." Atherina frowned again.

"But… even if we know that, we can't do much-! Ugghhh!" Ais barely dodged the spirit's attack.

"Ais-san!"

"He became more aggressive than before."

"I will help!"

Bell stabbed the floor again, but this time the Human spirit didn't take any pain from it.

"N-Nothing happened?!" the boy tried again, this time growing a bit panicked. Still nothing.

"uaghh!" Atherina barely jumped out of the way before the spirit's attack hit her.

"Atherina!"

"Don't tell me- ughhh!"

The human spirit changed the form of the room, increasing his strength as he did. The room itself suddenly changed as well. It's condition looked like a real mess now. Like it has been burned to the ground.

"So this is the real condition in the room. I think the spirit must have used this room as a trap to lure and take people's souls." Atherina guessed glancing around.

"Ais-san! Atherina! watch out!" Bell called out.

Woshhhh!

"it's really fast!"

"Ughh! **[[ Tempest ]]**" Ais charged back as a response.

"To think we would encounter something this dangerous…. I'm sorry." Bell grimaced.

"This isn't Oni-sama's fault. We need to defeat this thing or else he will be a real problem for the city." his sister got ready to attack again.

Bell, with determination in his eyes, began using his [[ Argonaut Dawn ]] again as the Grand Bell started echoing around the mansion once more.

"Ughh!" Ais was being pushed back by the Advanced spirit who kept attacking.

"Ais-san!"

"Physical attack aren't effective against this spirit. We need magic to defeat it." Ais got ready for the spirit's attacks again.

'GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

"it's coming!"

Atherina, Ais and Bell dodged the advanced human spirit's attacks. his reflexes were noticeably reduced but his speed and power were increased significantly. Atherina began her concurrent chanting as she moved towards the spirit.

"_**Hear and take my wish to spirit of ice-"**_

"She can concurrent chant!?" Bell looked shell-shocked. She never told him she could concurrent chant!

"_**I bow to you the ruler of Antarctica, Shiva"**_

The Human spirit noticed Atherina and began to focus his attacks on her. But Bell, with his Enhanced status and ability, interrupted him from moving towards Atherina.

"Your opponent is me!" Bell growled attacking it.

Bell tried his best to hold the spirit in place but the spirit's strength overpowered his own. To his disadvantage, the spirit had taken the form of a human hence his skill could not be activated. The spirit dove Bell back with a sidekick which knocked bell back.

"Arghhh!" Bell barely manage to land on his feet.

"HYAAAA!" Ais, this time, charged towards the Spirit with Ariel.

**Clankk!**

**Studd! Clank!**

"_U-ugh, his strength increased for some reason. T-The spirit's strength is almost at Ottarl level."_ Ais thought, surprised she was being pushed back even with Ariel.

**Clankkk!**

**Bugg!**

"Garghhh!" Ais, getting a clean hit at the spirit, fell back on the ground.

"Ais-san!"

"Bell behind you!" Ais alerted eyes widening.

Bell barely reacted and barely managed to avoid the attack. If he hadn't dodged the attack, he would have been gone for sure. the human spirit, though, didn't stop and charged at Bell again.

"Guhhh!"

Trying hard to match the spirit's attacks and speed, Bell pushed himself to move faster. Much faster than before. The Grand Bell began to ring loud and clear.

"_I won't let Atherina and Ais-san put themselves in danger. Faster! Even faster! even if I can't defeat this thing, at least i can give enough time for Atherina to use her magic."_ with that thought in mind, he continued.

"_**Show the enemy the true fear. Make them shiver at your glorious power."**_ Atherina continued her changed, her body glowing majestically.

Bell tried his best to hold the monster back but using the Argonaut Dawn skill weakened his whole body. The Human spirit launched his attack at Bell. His mind a daze, bell failed to notice the attack. His body just felt so heavy...

"Bell!" Ais reached for him as if trying to save him. She was, however, too far away.

"ughh~"

**Clankkkk!**

Both Bell and Ais were shocked when Atherina suddenly jumped in and blocked the attack. the snow princess's body was engulfed in a blue spirit aura.

"_**Stop their time, age and Life. My name is Skadi. [[ Cocytus ]]"**_

A Blast of ice magic burst out from the white haired girl's magic circle. The spirit, unable to dodge, took a direct hit at blank range, taking a lot of damage from that single magic.

"Hosh!." Atherina landed back in her feet.

Still, the Human spirit stood. Even if it was injured badly, it could still move. Atherina, having used her magic and near a mind down, had already reached her limits.

"GROAHHHHHHH!"

"Atherina!" her brother called out in worry.

"I'm not gonna lose!"

Ais suddenly charged at the spirit with tempest, the latter not failing to attack back. the sword princess didn't let up this time.

"Ais-san!"

"I'm still can fight! I'm also protecting you Bell."

With this the sword princess charged at the Human Spirit again. Her eyes sparkled with determination. The much different determination this time, a determination he had rarely seen. Determination to protect someone she care for and was fond of. Her speed suddenly rose. Her powers rose as well.

"Groahhhhhh!"

**Stab! Slashh!**

The Human spirit itself didn't have time to react at Ais's attack. The blonde girl didn't stop as her wind surrounding her became stronger and she attacked the Human Spirit.

"Groahhhhhh!"

Ais keep her distance and launch her last attack. She ever beat a demi spirit using this attack and she believe she can do it again. Ais charge with full speed to the spirit as her wind completely cover the sword princess.

"**[[ Lil Rafalga ]]**"

With the magic attack, she charged the Spirit and destroyed its body, successfully managing to defeat it.

"W-We did it?!" the white-haired boy asked in surprise.

"Hm." Ais smile at him.

"N-Not bad, you windy blonde." Atherina gave her a small smile.

"Same to you, snow white."

Ais and Atherina smiled to each other for the first time. They shared the same goal in this fight. A goal to protect Bell. They may be rivals but when it came to Bell's safety, both of them could work together.

"So Bell, did i do good?" the sword princess asked him, stepping closer.

"Oni-sama, was Atherina useful?" his sister asked him, doing the same thing.

"Ano~ you guys did very good but no need to approach me so closely." the crimson-eyed boy sweat-dropped.

"I want my reward, Oni-sama. Please kiss me on the lips." Atherina blushed.

"What a lowlife girl." Ais pouted with a glare at her direction.

"W-What are you saying?!"

"You're keep making Bell do indecent things."

She smirked. "I bet you also want a kiss from Oni-sama."

Bingo! Ais blushed. "I'm n-n-n-not gon-n-n-na make B-B-B-ell do something li-li-like that."

"Please both of you calm down."

"Oni-sama which one of us protected better? Me or her?"

"E-Ehh?!"

"Bell… Which better? Me or Her?!

"B-But…"

""Please answer us Bell / Oni-sama""

"Please give me a breakkk!" Bell's desperate shout echoed around the mansion.

While they couldn't find the Spirit relic, they still got a lot of important information so the guild still counted the quest as success. Their injuries were also treated by the Guild. Bell, sweat-dropping, glanced at the two girls at his each side.

"Oni-sama, let's sleep together!" the snow princess smiled.

"Bell… i will give you a lap pillow. You need rest." the sword princess also gave him a smile.

"Stay away from my brother, you Liar princess!"

"I think you should be the one who should stay away from Bell, Perverted princess."

"I'm not a pervert! and why must i stay away from Oni-sama. He is my brother!"

She gave her a plain look. "I don't care. Bell will be more happy if he's with me!"

Bell on the other hand could feel his soul flying out of his body.

"Someone… Please… Help me…" no one could hear his desperate cry this time.

.

.

.

**Happy reading guys**

**Thanks For **_**Orionedalosss**_ **for helping me with this story. He is also a good writer so you guys can expect good fanfic from him. Just search him.**

**Sorry for late update. Got many job to do in real life hehehe.**

**So please enjoy the story. **


	6. CH 5 : A Place called Home (Ryu Special)

"Ryuu…"

"O-Oh...Syr... What happened?"

"You were sweeping the same place for 15 minutes. Are you okay?" Syr asked in concern.

"W-What? Really? I didn't notice it."

To discern the truth, Ryuu was actually being concerned about her own feelings. Over the past week, her mind thought only of Bell. It didn't help with the fact that she could live in this place again all because of Bell saving her. But still, she has never repaid him, and Bell would always reject when she wanted to repay him, since according to him, she deserved freedom.

"I-I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just not feeling well." Ryuu apologized.

"It's rare for you to be sick, Ryuu-nya." Chloe.

"Stop saying like she is not a human, stupid cat." Lunor groaned, unaware of the irony that Ryuu was indeed not a human (she's an elf, right?), before turning to the elf, "Just go get some rest, Ryuu. You worked too hard."

"No.. it's okay.. I'm sti-"

"Please, take some rest, Ryuu." Syr pleaded, causing the elf to flinch and hung her head in guilt. "Very well."

With a sigh, Ryuu obeyed their request. Like being said, she actually didn't feel any sickness right now. It was just, her mind was now full of Bell. Also, she still didn't know how she should tell Syr about her feeling. She had already promised that she would cheer on Syr to get Bell's heart. But now, she also loved Bell with all her heart.

"What should I do? I wanted to try hard to suppress this feeling for the sake of Syr, But I couldn't deny in my heart that I really loved Cranel-san."

Ryuu decided to take a walk. To state the fact, she had three needs: She needed fresh air right now, she needed someone to talk to, and, if it's possible, she wanted to avoid Bell for a certain time. She should not do the same mistake that she had done to Bell before. But Lady Luck was not on her side as a voice that she really recognized was calling for her name.

"Ah... Ryuu-san….!"

That cheerful voice… the voice that Ryuu wanted to avoid, but actually that she really loved. Not only it gave a comfortable vibe but also a justifiedly warm feeling to her. Alas, right now she actually didn't want to see him today. Not like she disliked him. but she still couldn't face him after what had happened these days.

"B-Bell…" Ryuu muttered, almost inaudibly.

"It's unusual to see you here, Ryuu-san. I thought you were working today." Bell asked in a little bit of confusion

"Aaa-aa.. I'm J-just got di-distracted and feeling a bit unwell today. Syr and the others told me to get a rest." Bell's face changed into one of the worried look.

"Are you okay? You didn't overwork yourself, did you?"

Ryuu could feel her heart be ready to jump out. He sounded so sincere and caring at the same time. His eyes were really pure. He undoubtedly was really worried about her. If she could actually pour out what's in her mind, she would hug him right there, right now.

Though she would faint if she did that. She still remembered exactly when Bell accidentally grabbed her wrist and she ended up throwing him with full power.

"I-I'm Okay..Something's just bothering my mind, that's all."

"Is there anything i can do to help?" Bell

"EH?"

"I mean, you are always the one who helped me the most. And with that, I still feel indebted to you, Ryuu-san."

"W-What are you saying?!" Ryuu said, surprised. " You didn't have any debt! If there was, it was me who should-"

"You're always thinking too low about yourself, Ryuu-san. I don't like it."

Ryuu was surprised. This time Bell's eyes seemed like they were emphasizing his words, he wanted her not to look down on herself. That concerned look of Bell make Ryuu feel...loved even though it wasn't "that" kind of love. But what made her more surprised was, How the heck did Bell know what was inside her mind?

"You are someone that I really respect and adore." Bell embellished a smile on his face while saying that smooth line.

"Hah?"

"I mean, You are strong and dependable. If it hadn't been due to your help in the wargame, I wouldn't have been standing here until now." The smile hadn't left his face. "I know I am late to say this, but, Thank you so much, Ryuu-san."

A smile so innocent, a face so cute and a heart as pure as gold... That's how Ryuu's mind was picturing Bell right now. Did she really deserve someone so pure like him? He was so pure that her older-sisterly instinct tingled as she would put her life on the line just to protect him.

But no, she couldn't be his sister. If she did then her chance of loving him would thoroughly disappear.

Wait, just how and when had she become so cheesy like this? And since when had she harbored this kind of thought in her mind?

"Never mind that Bell. After all, you were the one who helped me the most when the juggernaut incident happened."

"What are you talking about? If anything, I think you are the one who helped me back then."

"W-What are you saying?"

"To be honest, I almost gave up on everything when we were being chased by that monster. But you were strong. Despite the fact that you were actually scared, I know that you tried so hard to keep looking strong. That's what inspired me to go beyond my limit and overcame my fear against that thing."

"So that's why you came back when I told you to run away?" Ryuu asked in confusion. Bell's smile didn't leave his face, but it now looked like it became more sheepish.

"To be honest, I'm not running away from the beginning."

"Eh?"

"I simply had a plan, but I had to assure something that still bothered me. That's why I was running away and then came back from another direction. Surprisingly my instinct was right. The monster focused itself only on one individual when it was going to attack or chase somebody." Bell explained.

"W-Wait.. Masaka…"

"Yeah.. That's how we managed to defeat the juggernaut by launching an attack from a different direction. The Juggernaut might be strong but its response was not really quick. That's why I suggested an attack in two different ways." Ryuu just smiled after he concluded his explanation, a smile of pride, to be exact.

"You had surely grown to become a fine adventurer, Bell." Ryuu smiled.

"Well.. partly because Ryuu-san helped me a lot, after all." Bell

Ahh.. one can imagine how Ryuu liked this kind of conversation. The boy was the one who did everything but he kept saying that she was the one who helped him. If only all men were just like Bell, humanity would be so damn good.

"So, back to the topic, Ryuu-san. Why were you feeling down?" Bell asked.

'Ugh..Shoot.. I thought that topic will brush him off already'. "I'm just too tired." Ryuu

"Hmm.. You are not lying right, Ryuu-san?"

"_OF COURSE, BAKA. HOW CAN I SAY THAT I WAS FEELING DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU_" Ryuu's mind really wanted to scream that answer in front of him, but alas she couldn't do so.

"B-Bell…"

"Yes?"

"C-Can you accompany me here, just for today?" The request was something he didn't expect coming from her, but that didn't mean he had the time to be surprised as well, so...

"That's fine to me, Ryuu-san. I did want to accompany you today, since it was a bit rare to see Ryuu-san feeling down like this. As a friend, I will try to cheer you up."

"C-Cheer me up?!"

"Uhm.. despite you didn't want to tell me what was on your mind, I think it's the best I can do. I may not be of much help but please let me cheer you up." Bell smiles brightly to Ryuu, causing the elf's heart to quickly beat and her face to sport a blush.

"So bright… N...No...I-I cannot. I shouldn't take advantage of Bell's kindness."

"So, is there anything you want to do?" Bell offered.

Something to do? Ryuu was actually starting to think about it right she did so, she unconsciously stared at Bell and suddenly she blushed hard, which confused the Mr. oh so oblivious Bell Cranel.

"Are you okay, Ryuu-san?"

"D-D-D-Daijoubuuuu. I-It's not like I'm thinking something inappropriate." Ryuu panicked.

"You surely are feeling a bit unwell, Ryuu-san. hmmm.. I'm not sure if you will like it or not. But maybe that "thing " will …." This time Bell was the one who blushed.

"B-Bell? You are blushing..." Ryuu

"Eh? ahh.. n-no... that's not like what you think, Ryuu-san. It's not like I'm thinking something inappropriate" Bell panicked.

Ryuu, realizing that his speech mirrored one of hers, giggled. Who would think that Bell also spoke the exact same words as her, making her feel relieved. He was Bell after all. He was a kind guy who was always being shy towards a girl, but at the same time, was concerned about a girl's feelings. She just really love this side of Bell.

"I know, Bell. You aren't the type to think something like that."

"I-I'm sorry for making a fool out of myself. I'm just thinking that giving you a lap pillow will maybe make you feel better." Bell.

Ryuu suddenly blushed madly. A Lap Pillow from Bell? Wasn't that the best prize one could afford from him? She could bet that Bell had never given anyone Lap pillows, even for kenki. Right now, she was trying to act cool, despite the fact that her mind had already been in the wild for a while.

Plus, she should consider stopping all the dirty thoughts or she would really have a mind down because she was blushing too much.

"Lap Pillow?" Ryuu tilted her head in (fake) confusion.

"N-N-N-Nandemonai...J-Just forget it. I was careless to say something like that." Bell.

"Can that thing make me feel better?" Ryuu continued

"Eh? I-i-i-if you are asking like that, I am not sure if that works well with anyone. I mean, I like it but it's so embarrassing. Also, I don't think I should do something like that to you." Bell tried to avert her curiosity, but alas, he failed.

"Eh? why?"

"I think you won't like that. I mean, you are an Elf, after all, Ryuu-san. I will feel bad to even touch you, let alone to do something that inappropriate without your permission." Bell.

_'That's the cue, Ryuu'_

"So you are saying that you will do it if I give you my permission about that lap pillow thing." Ryuu said with a little blush.

"Eh? J-Just like I say... if it's really okay with you."

"Ja… Uhmm.. then, you can give me a lap pillow." Ryuu continued to say this line with a blush. Really, she would have a Mind Down caused by all the redness of her face here!

On the other hand, Bell could feel something awaken inside him after seeing Ryuu like that. He had never looked this way but her face was actually so cute. Bell quickly shook his head off, telling himself that he should not be thinking like that.

"A-Are you sure about it?" Bell.

"Y-You don't want to do it?" Ryuu

'U-ughh.. R-Ryuu-san was so cute. She is really beautiful when she like this. No, she is always beautiful. her beautiful eyes, her lips.. Wait! what am I thinking right now?!'

_**(Zeus on the Heaven above: Nice one, Bell, you really have grown up!)**_

"If you want to cheer me, It's fine. As long as it's not something indecent."

"Haik.. I-i will do it. But it's just because I want to cheer you up."

With that, Bell sat close to Ryuu. Bell could feel his heart ready to jump out. He could clearly feel Ryuu's skin touch his shoulder. Wait why it was turning to the direction of something indecent?

"Now, please rest your head on my lap, Ryuu-san."

"Like this?"

Without thinking, Ryuu just placed her head on Bell's lap. Ryuu could feel something sooth her heart. She knew about lap pillow thing because she had once done it to Syr before. But the feel was really different when she did it with Bell. She felt like she had just found her peace. She began to think if Bell also felt like this when she was giving him one. But that did not count because Bell was unconscious at that time.

"How is it, Ryuu-san?"

"This is surprisingly really good." Ryuu blushed.

"I'm glad then."

Bell started stroking Ryuu's hair, which made Ryuu felt a hint of pleasure from it. She was more than just happy right now. She liked it so much that she didn't even care of her surroundings anymore. She loved how Bell gently stroke her hair with care.

But that's not the thing she wanted now. it was supposed to be about her debt with Bell.

"I wish I could repay everything that you had done for me when that incident happened."

"I told you already, Ryuu-san. It's no-"

"I will hate you if you keep saying that I'm the one who's actually helping you. Do you think I will be happy to hear that ?" The sudden outburst shocked Bell, before Ryuu's face began to heat up again as her eyes darted elsewhere.

Ryuu finally gathered all her courage to speak everything that has been bugging her mind. She knew that she actually did nothing at the incident. Bell was the one who actually gave her hope. He was the one who never left her when she needed her own hero. He was the one who fought alongside her when she nearly gave up on her life.

"You were the one who gave me hope to fight. Because of you, both of us survived against that thing. Please, don't encourage me with a word that spelled "I'm strong", because I'm not that strong, Bell!."

Bell kept silent while hearing all of Ryuu's outbursts.

"I was afraid. I was really scared. But what made me even more scared was when I thought you would get yourself killed because of me. Because you tried to protect me. That's why I told you to leave me. But you kept coming back. You kept coming back, just like a true hero. You are so stupid."

"..."

"This moment will cease to happen if not for you, Bell. I feel so grateful for it. That's why I keep hoping that there will be something I can do for you." Ryuu finally paused to take a breath, blush didn't even leave her face.

Out of her expectation, Bell seemed to put all the pieces together. "So that's what bugging you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just...my pride just wouldn't let me receive all that kindness from you. At least i want to repay some of it."

"You really want to repay me?" Bell.

"Everything. If it could repay your kindness, I will do it." Ryuu.

"Well, to be honest, there IS a thing that you can do to repay me, Ryuu-san." Bell smile.

"Really?! What it is?" Ryuu

"But, I don't think you will like my answer, are you sure about this?" Bell giving a smirk.

Ryuu tensed. It won't be anything inappropriate right? After all it was Bell who was offering. But for some reason, the smirk from Bell sent chills down her spine. But she couldn't back down now. She really wanted to repay him after all.

"I'm sure." Ryuu looked at Bell's eyes, showing her sincerity, despite the ever-reddening face.

"Then, just live your life to the fullest, Ryuu-san."

That answer hit Ryuu's heart very hard. Not to forget how sincere and warm Bell's smile was when he said that thing. Ah.. she should not worry too much if it's Bell.

"When I heard your story, I can feel all your pain. When I know about what happened with your familia back then, and you were there, witnessing everything of it, it must be hard for you. Ryuu-san. But look at this way; Consider this second chance of life you are having right now is a present from your Familia, your late friends. I'm sure they wouldn't want you to regret your life like that." Bell

"Bell…."

"I know how it feels to lose someone that meant a lot to you. Ryuu-san, this life you got is a new chance for you to do your best. So please be grateful of your life now. I bet your friends would also think the same. They wanted you to be free and happy. So please, Life for them. For their dream, just like how I live with a dream to become a hero just like my grandfather had hoped." Bell smiled

Ryuu can feel her eyes begin to water after hearing Bell's word. How can this 15-year-old boy act so mature and innocent at the same time?

"R-Ryuu-san…"

"Arigatou Bell… That's really nice of you. Maybe that's the reason why I have fallen in love with you."

"E-Eh?! L-l-lo-"

"I know what I want to do now, Bell. I'm glad I've met you today." Ryuu suddenly ran off, leaving Bell pondering and thinking about what she had said at the last part before she ran.

"S-she is teasing me, right? yeah it because I help her. yeah… It's not like I think she will really fall in love with me." Bell thought

_'Maybe that the reason why I had fallen in love with you.'_

That word rang again in Bell's mind which make him blushed very deeply.

.

.

.

-2 weeks later-

"Bell-sama, what's wrong?" Haruhime asked as she noticed that her captain was deep in thought.

"ahh.. Haruhime-san, it's nothing. It's only that I have been thinking about Ryuu-san."

"Eh? Ryuu-dono?" Mikoto chimed in.

"Has something happened between you two, Bell-sama?" Lili asked with a glare.

"It's n-no-." Suddenly Bell's face blushed.

"Something definitely happened!" Lili

"Though, talking about her, I have never seen her again in the pub for the past 2 weeks." Welf added.

"Eh, what do you mean, Welf?"

"I had a chance to ask one of them before, but they were saying that Ryuu went on a journey outside Orario. They also said that Ryuu had quit her job as a waitress there."

"So, that's what happened...well… It's okay then." Bell smiled.

"Why is it okay, Bell-sama?" Haruhime.

"I don't say I'm okay with it after what she had done to help us. But it's her life anyways. She should live a life that she had wanted."

"It's wise coming from you Bell-dono. Although I will miss Ryuu-dono for teaching me Concurrent chanting." Mikoto said with a sad look on her face.

As Bell looked at the window, he suddenly spotted a long, blonde-haired elf waiting outside the gates of his Familia's Manor. Bell initially wasn't sure, as if his eyes were failing him but he was somehow sure that that girl was indeed Ryuu Lion.

"Eh? is that Ryuu-san?" Bell.

"Hm?"

All of them look at the outside window.

"Woah Bell, that girl looks so beautiful." Welf added.

"Bell-sama, are you being a womanizer again?!" Lily growled jealously, startling the red-haired adventurer

"That's not the case! Look she is indeed Ryuu-san." Bell tempted the others to look outside the gates, until Mikoto confirmed his statement

"Bell-dono was right, She might be different with that long hair but she was definitely Ryuu-dono."

"Why is Ryuu-sama in front of our mansion?" Haruhime.

"Let's find out." Bell.

With that, all of them went outside. Ryuu was smiling while looking at them.

"It's been a while, Bell, everyone."

"Ryuu-san! I barely recognized you with your new hairstyle." Bell said, gaping.

"Ryuu-dono, I'm glad to meet you again." Mikoto.

"I came back after the journey to find my previous goddess. I'm sorry for not telling you all about it before." Ryuu apologized with a little guilty face.

"It's not something you should apologize, Elf-san. I mean, it was your thing." Welf.

"Welf-sama is right, Ryuu-sama. No need to apologize. We are simply glad that you are okay." Haruhime.

"So what brought you here, Ryuu-san?" Bell.

Ryuu looked at Bell with determined eyes. Bell could feel how passionate Ryuu's gaze was. and from the way she looked at Bell, it would be something big.

"I want to join your familia, Bell."

"What?!"

"Ryuu-dono?!"

"Ryuu-san…."

"You say that the way to repay you is to live my life to the fullest, right? right now, i am going to do it. And I can start by joining your familia, Bell. I cannot quit yet. This is my second chance i need to prove myself."

This time Bell was the one who looked pretty serious right now. Bell was fighting his mind. He knew very well that he couldn't just accept something like that. Not like he wasn't happy that Ryuu would be joining him, but he just needed to see something differing from the just word "repay him".

"I can give you a permission to join my familia, but with one condition." Bell offered with a face full of seriousness and charisma, befitting for a Captain.

"Bell-dono?!" Mikoto couldn't hide her surprise about her captain's decision.

"Bell-sama, Is it really necessary?"

"I'm speaking right now, Don't interfere." Bell raised his voice which made his Captain Aura leak out.

"Bell was dead serious right now." Welf said in a slight fear

"I accept. so what is the condition?" Ryuu asked back with a similar amount of seriousness, causing Bell to smile with pride.

"Fight me one on one. If you manage to hit me, I will gladly let you join my familia."

"I understand." Ryuu accepted the challenge wholeheartedly. After all, she had made her own decision.

Bell proceeded towards their training ground, but decided to take a stop midway to convey his reason.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't want you in my familia, Ryuu-san. There something I need to see. I have to ensure that this is not because you wanted to repay me or something else. I want to see your pure resolution and determination, for joining us."

"Ughh.. Bell-sama is scary when like this." Haruhime cowered.

"Bell-dono…"

"He is doing the right thing, you know." Welf interjected. "And it's about time that he was obliged to read any kinds of situation perfectly and to answer it with the correct manner."

"I know, Bell. That's what I am hoping from you." Ryuu.

The others just glanced at each other. They had never seen Bell like this before. It just Bell was being suspicious about something.

"Bell-sama…." Still, Haruhime found the overall situation very frightening for her.

"It's alright, Haruhime-dono. Bell-dono is not someone who judged everything by what he sees. I put my trust in Bell-dono." Mikoto.

"Well, if you want to see them, then let's go."

Ryuu, to state the truth, was actually a bit nervous. While she had known Bell for some time now, she had never seen this side of Bell. Not even a chance. She always thought that he was always being kind and innocent but she was forgetting that he was the captain of Hestia familia. He had his own huge burden, and now his charisma.

"Just like I said, Ryuu-san, only one hit."

"Alright".

'That's right. It's been a while since I last sparred with Bell. He is now a level 5 adventure and thus not someone I can underestimate anymore. I need to be serious right now. I have to show him, that my determination is real.' Ryuu thought.

"Let's begin now."

( Eiyuu ganbou play )

After the battle declaration, Ryuu immediately charged at Bell. In the past, this would effectively hit Bell. But...that didn't hold anymore today as Bell instantly dodged that move

"Yappari…." Ryuu thought. "He had changed a lot."

"That was a bold move, Ryuu-san. It might be effective against me in the past. But both of us knew that is not the case right now." Bell declared with a smirk. "Now it's my turn, I guess?"

Bell retaliated and attacked Ryuu with his kick, sending her backwards for a few feet. Ryuu was surprised because his kick was really strong. It felt just like he was not the same Bell she knows, which was partly true. And not stopping there, Bell spun his body and attempted another spin kick which was barely avoided by Ryuu.

"You surely have grown so strong, Bell." Ryuu softly praised.

"I could say the same to you, Ryuu-san. But you will never hit me with the strength you're currently showing." Bell taunted.

"That was actually bold but he is right. Not only he was able to match my speed but he was now much faster than I am. I really need a plan to get a clean hit. Right now, This isn't any form of repayment. This is something that I want. I want to go on adventure with Bell. I cannot lose now." Ryuu.

Without making a moment to think, Ryuu begin to charge at Bell again. Ryuu didn't hesitate anymore. She knew she had to fight with everything she got. She wanted to win. No.. She wanted to show him.. that she was worthy to go on an adventure with him. That was the life she had always wanted. She was not going to waste this chance anymore.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bell avoided the attack that Ryuu launched, just barely. He recognized that the tides began to gradually stabilize. He could tell that Ryuu was serious judging from her increased strength. As he avoided the relentless attacks from Ryuu, memories about Ryuu's life was suddenly connected to his mind.

"Cranel-san... Thank you for helping me,"

"You really fail as captain, but your judgment is not wrong either." Goliath Incident

"Right now I'll be more ashamed if I cannot even help a friend." Wargame incident

"I believe that you are human worthy of respect."

"Arigatou Bell… That's really nice of you. Maybe that's the reason why I fall in love with you"

All these memories suddenly appeared in his mind. His memories about him and Ryuu. Bell only smiled. Right now Bell got his answer already. And somehow whenever he avoided her attack, a memory would appear.

"You are serious, Ryuu-san. I'm glad of it."

Bell suddenly disappeared from Ryuu sight which made Ryuu surprised. Suddenly Bell attacked Ryuu from behind, and again she barely avoided it but Bell was not stopping either. Ryuu didn't want to lose as she kept trying to match Bell's speed.

"I'm not gonna lose, Bell. I will hit you."

"This will be the last attack."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryuu and Bell launched their last attacks. Ryuu knew that she would be hit. There's no way she could win against Bell with his level right now.

"Bell-sama!" Haruhime.

"Yameroo.. Bell!" Welf.

"I will win. I won't care how many times I'm going to challenge him from now on. I will live the life I want and that is to become your companion on your journey, Bell." Ryuu declared in her mind.

Ryuu kept charging with full power. She didn't even adjust her power anymore. She already decided that she will not stop anymore.

Looking at the sheer determination, Bell knew what he had to do.

He stopped in the middle while Ryuu's attack was still being launched at him. Of Course, it cannot be evaded anymore because it's indeed on the point-blank range. Bell's face took the entirety of it and of course, it hurt a lot. But it was just as he had planned.

"Uahhh!" The hit was strong enough to send Bell flying.

"B-Bell!" Ryuu was surprised as she ran to see him.

"Ouch.. T-That really hurt.." Bell groaned.

"W-What are you doing?" Ryuu asked in heavy concern.

"You passed the test, Ryuu-san." Bell.

"That's not what I'm asking! What are you doing? Why did you suddenly stop?!." Ryuu.

"I have already planned this before. Ryuu-san. I want to know your true resolve. Are you joining me because you want to repay me or because of your life? I was thinking about it. This battle is the only way to prove that I'm wrong." Bell.

"But there's no need for you to do-"

"Choices have consequences, Ryuu-san. The hit is enough to prove that you are indeed serious. If your attack was weak, it would mean that you are still half-hearted. I'm glad you are serious about it. I'm sorry for judging you before." Bell smiled sweetly, causing the elf to glare and blush at the same time

"Y-you really a stupid boy. You always do something like that. You couldn't believe how much I would blame myself if I accidentally hurt you." Ryuu nearly tear up

"Things aside, Welcome to Hestia familia, Ryuu-san." Bell smiled.

"I'm honored, Captain." Ryuu smiled, startling the younger boy.

"Uhh...i-it's a bit weird you call me with Captain, Ryuu-san. Can't you just call me like usual?"

"No..that would mean that I disrespect you, Captain Bell." Ryuu gives a playful smile.

"That's no Fair, Ryuu-san."

"Calling Bell-sama with Captain Bell is not that bad i think." Lili joined the tease.

"Lili.." Bell whined.

"I agree. Yosh, from now on, we are calling you Captain Bell." Welf smirked.

"Not you too Welf!"

"I will also do the same, Captain Bell." Haruhime smiles.

"Yup, please treat us kindly, Danchou!" Mikoto added

-.-

"SONAAAAA~!

_"Alise... From now on, I'm going to live a new life and adventure. This life that you and the others had given me will never get wasted again. Now I have a home to go back, and a man that I will never let go. Astraea-sama, please watch over me. This time i won't waver anymore. I will also witness the birth of our true Hero."_

Ryuu looked at Bell who was still whining because his friends still teased him to no end. Ryuu then plastered a really bright smile. But that smile turned to a shock when she saw someone behind them. A happy tear was flowing in her eyes. Alise and the others of Astraea Familia was behind Bell and his companion.

"A-Alise...Kaguya...Lyra…"

"Ganbatte... Ryuu. I know you can do it. And remember, never let go the man that was able to grab your hand." Alise smiled teasingly.

"Hai… I will do my best so please watch me always, Alise."

With that, Alise's and the others' images began to disappear as they smiled to Ryuu." I'm glad for you, Ryuu."

Ryuu smiled, and this didn't go unnoticed by Bell and the others who noticed that Ryuu was looking at them with the smile.

"Ryuu-san?"

"Are you okay,Ryuu-dono?"

"You were watching us for a long time. it's kinda creepy actually, Ryuu-sama"

"No.. it just… Finally i can go back home." Ryuu answered their doubts.

All of them understand what she had meant.

"Yeah.. So what are you going to say now, Ryuu-san?"

Understood what Bell had meant, Ryuu smiled. "Tadaima~"

"Okaerinasai, Ryuu Lion."

With that all of them entered the Hearth Mansion with smiles on their faces. Ryuu now has a place to call Home. Hestia Familia grew larger in numbers and their bond would get stronger than before.

-At the same time, Hostess of Fertility-

"Ryuu must be happy to be there, Nya." Anya declared.

"Well, she deserves it, really, especially after what had happened to her." Lunor added with a smile.

"Nyaa.. I also wanted to join Shonen Familia-nya,so i can keep looking at his butt, nya." Chloe whined

"Stop it you pedophiliac stupid cat." Lunor glared at the whining cat girl.

"What are you saying?!' Chloe glared back.

"Stop fighting you two and get back to work!" Mia's sound thundered in the bar

"We're sorry, Mia Okaa-san!"

Meanwhile, Syr was looking out of the windows and smiled. "I'm starting to be curious to see how Ryuu smiles when she is really happy. I bet Bell-san will be flustered when he sees that. Ugghh... For some reason, I feel like I had lost to Ryuu."

Fin~

Ryuu's Future: A new place called home.

**It's been long time since I updated this story. I got so many critics about my poor grammar. At first i just wanted to leave the story and forget about it but seems like God gave me another chance, so here I am!**

**This chapter was actually done 2 weeks ago. but I still cannot post it because i need to recheck everything. Now i using Grammarly, hope there're less grammatical errors but i don't think so.**

**I'm really sorry for the late update and I'm also sorry if the story was not good enough. And thank you for you people who were still reading this although some of the chapters still had many mistakes, either grammar, word choice, punctuation or plotholes.**

**Enjoy The Story.**


End file.
